You Know I'm Not Good
by PapaFrita01
Summary: -Me engañe a mí mismo, como sabia que lo haría, te lo dije y te lo dijeron, soy problemático, no soy bueno. Ahora que el héroe del mundo mágico cumplió con la misión de su vida, es normal que se sienta un poco perdido.
1. Come As You Are

Vengo con algo nuevo, avisando que soy nueva, no tengo beta y no espero grandes cosas. Desde ya, nada es mío, solo la idea y la historia (ni siquiera los títulos, todos son canciones). Espero les guste, cualquier comentario, es bienvenido, y es que aun estoy aprendiendo.

El titulo de este fic esta ultra basado en la canción de Amy Winehouse, You Know I'm Not Good, mil recomendada.

Aclaración: La historia que viene es siguiendo las Reliquias de La Muerte. Es mega, ultra, re-gay. Gracias, gracias.

¿Genero? No tengo idea, diría algo crack, porque no creo encaje en nada más.

Gracias por leer.

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 1: Come As You Are**

_-Come As You Are, As You Were__, __As I Want You To Be__, __As A Friend, As A Friend, As An Old Enemy__, __Take Your Time, Hurry Up__, __The Choice Is Your, Don´T Be Late__, __Take A Rest As A Friend As An Old Memoria- _Nirvana

Harry miro la carta que tenía en las manos. Años atrás, también le había llegado una carta por lechuza, con membrete en el dorso, desde un colegio de magia y hechicería, cuando ni siquiera sabía que existiera la magia. La carta que tenia ahora en la mano, era bastante parecida, pero su génesis era completamente distinta.

Hacia un año, ya terminado Hogwarts, luego de haber acabado con Voldemort, en el momento en que se encontró con dieciocho años y un diploma de Mago con educación básica, fue cuando todas las dudas de que hago ahora con mi vida se le vinieron encima. Jamás se había planteado que hacer cuando fuera mayor. O cuando terminara el colegio. Tenía una novia, una bóveda llena de galeones y toda la expectativa del mundo mágico, que insistía en seguirle la pista en las cosas tan absurdas, como en cuál era su marca de zapatos preferida.

(No tenia, seguía siendo un chico sencillo, pero si insistían en preguntar, tenía que reconocer que siempre se había sentido cómodo con las clásicas Converse, o con ese modelo al menos).

Y fue en ahí, cuando lo decidió. No se sentía preparado para entrar a la Academia de Aurores, ni para formar un hogar, mucho menos para comenzar a trabajar, quería ser un chiquillo y descubrir cosas nuevas, después de todo, había pasado toda su adolescencia intentando matar a un megalómano genocida. Ahora era el momento, su momento.

Reunió a lo más parecido que tenia por familia, eh hizo el anuncio como quien anuncia que pasara el fin de semana fuera.

-Me voy a recorrer el mundo- dijo en medio de un brindis. Para su amarga sorpresa, hubo mucha indiferencia eh incredulidad en su anuncio.

Pero aun así, lo hizo. Ron y Hermione quisieron acompañarlo, pero Harry fue insistente, quería ir solo. Ginny ni siquiera lo intento, aun le quedaba un año en Hogwarts y había quedado fichada como posible jugadora profesional de quidditch, debía quedarse y seguir exhibiendo su talento tanto como le fuese posible, con un poco de suerte, podría quedar en algún buen equipo de ligas menores.

-¿Seguimos siendo novios?- le pregunto la pelirroja a la luz de la luna, la misma noche de su anuncio. Harry había estado bastante complacido que fuese una de las pocas que se lo tomara en serio.

-Ya me lo dirás tú cuando vuelva - respondió Harry sonriendo. Sabía que era una chica demasiado guapa como para esperar que se quedara guardándole fidelidad y devoción, sentía que lo más correcto era dejar la relación en pausa.

-Escríbeme - fue la única replica de la chica.

Partió sin rumbo fijo, con boletos de avión muggle hacia Francia, Paris, solo movido por la curiosidad a la famosa Torre Eiffel.

Y así, en los meses venideros, Harry Potter no solo se conformo con la vieja Europa, sino que sus deseos de ir más allá, lo llevaron a Asia, a la India, se devolvió a África y ni cuenta se dio cuando llego a Australia. América del norte y del sur fue cosa de tiempo y de un piloto comercial, en un bar de aeropuerto, que le comento algo de las -Mejores retaguardias del mundo- Harry se fue esa misma tarde, con ese mismo piloto comercial de compañero de butaca.

Lo que todos pensaron seria unas vacaciones de un par de semanas, termino siendo un viaje de más de diez meses.

Cuando regreso, tenía el cabello largo, una cicatriz nueva en la mejilla, ropa colorida, la piel muy morena y un tatuaje en el pecho. Además de kilos y kilos de equipaje empequeñecido y una nueva meta en la vida.

-Quiero ser sanador - dijo, después de contar donde, cuando y como se había hecho el tatuaje del pecho.

-¿Sanador? pero Harry, ¿Qué paso con eso de ser Auror?

-Hermione, pase toda mi juventud persiguiendo a un tipo malo, no quiero hacer eso por el resto de mi vida.

-Bueno, volviste, no eres hippie, ni vegetariano. No es mala idea que seas Sanador, es algo nuevo- Sentención Ron. Y fue el fin del tema.

Esa misma semana, Harry Potter presento todos sus EXTASIS en la Academia de Salud Mágica del Reino Unido, la que solo tardo un par de días en responder que estaba preseleccionado. Si hubo algo de influencias por el nombre, nunca se supo, aun que Hermione siempre lo pensó, pero -Se lo merece, los salvo a todos- fue su auto excusa para no comentar nada cuando Harry conto lo de su preselección.

Sin embargo, la preselección era apenas el comienzo. En el mes que le seguido, tuvo que dar entrevistas y pruebas de todo tipo. Escritas, orales y por correspondencia.

Y todo ese esfuerzo, ahora tenía respuesta, en forma de carta. El membrete con el emblema de la academia estaba impreso en tinta de colores sobre el dorso del sobre. Harry lo miro fijo un momento, era igual al que usaban los muggles para simbolizar la salud, pero no habían alas, sino un halo, lo que seguramente representaba la magia, no estaba seguro. Harry paso los dedos sobre él, podía sentir los relieves.

-¡Ábrela ya!- rezongo Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaban en el piso de Harry, un departamento en pleno Londres Muggle, sin muebles, que había alquilado solo porque la idea de quedarse en Grimmauld Place le pareció horrorosa. Tampoco quería quedarse en la Madriguera, vivir en el mismo Londres era demasiado cómodo para siquiera pensar en alejarse al campo.

Rasgo el papel del sobre, la carta que venía dentro era gruesa. Quizás los argumentos para no aceptarlo eran muchos. Desdoblo el papel, dio un suspiro dramático y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Estimado Señor Potter, la Academia de Salud Mágica, se complace en informarle, que luego de un arduo proceso de selección, ha sido usted aceptado en el Plan Común para Sanador General... ha sido, aceptado -Harry levanto la vista, y miro a Ron atentamente- Eh sido aceptado - susurro - ¡Eh sido ACEPTADO, Ron!

Ron estallo en felicitaciones, rodeo la mesa y se avanzo sobre su amigo.

La celebración duro hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Hermione había llegado al poco rato, con una botella de Champaña - yo sabía que quedarías Harry- fue su primera frase. La botella significo una descorchada gloriosa, gritos y felicidades. Hubieron visitas a la licorería del primer piso y visitas inesperadas, como George, Angelina y Ginny. Neville llego después y mucho después llego Luna, con traje de noche y todo -Estaba en un coctel de la empresa donde estoy trabajando- fue su explicación.

Harry bebió, rio y grito, y al amanecer despertó con Ginny por todas partes y una resaca de aquellas.

Después no hubo mucho tiempo para celebrar, entraba a clases en tres semanas, debía comprar un arsenal de libros, una túnica de Aprendiz de Sanador y mandarla a bordar, con su nombre y el escudo de la Academia. Debía ver la situación de su piso y la posibilidad de quedarse en los dormitorios de la academia. Y un sin fin de detalles, algunos hasta absurdos, como el asunto del maletín.

-Todos los Sanadores tiene un maletín Harry - dijo Ron en tono muy serio.

-Cuando logran titularse de Sanadores, Ron, yo aun ni siquiera se poner una inyección -rebatió Harry.

-¿Una inyección?

-Olvídalo, lo de la inyección y lo del maletín.

-Apuesto a que todos llegaran con su maletín, y serás el pelmazo sin maletín de la academia Harry.

-Ron, en la lista de cosas que debo llevar no sale nada de un maletín.

-Ya te digo, serás el pelmazo.

Cuando quedaban dos días para el inicio del año académico, Harry se movió a lo que sería su piso durante los tres años que duraba la carrera, cuatro si quería especializarse en alguna área, como Maldiciones u Ortopedia Mágica.

Llego hasta la academia con las indicaciones que le había dado Hermione. Se encontró con un chico que extendió la mano y dijo -tarjeta- Harry supuso que era la que había venido en el sobre, donde salía un numero y una letra en grande.

-Tu habitación es la veinticuatro, está en el segundo piso del edificio A. Tienes un compañero de piso, que será fijo, mientras no se retire de la academia o no se presenten problemas entre ustedes, cualquier reclamo, vienes a mí. Puedes estar tranquilo, yo soy de segundo y dudo que a estas alturas me retire. Mi habitación es la cuarenta y tres, del edificio C, por cualquier cosa. O me buscas en la academia ¿Dudas? - Harry pestaño un par de veces, el chico que tenía en frente había hablado extraordinariamente lento, sin pausas ni cambios en el tono de voz, como una grabadora. Era increíble.

-Edificio A - dijo Harry intentando retener toda la información.

-Es verdad, no tienes idead donde está. Lo siento, ven conmigo.

El chico era John Curre, o eso decía la chapita que le colgaba del pecho. Era uno de los tantos que se inscribían como guías para los chicos de primero, tenía una camiseta celeste, con estampado en letras grandes "Soy Guía".

Harry miro la entrada. Había una enorme pared de ladrillo color princesa, con una placa que rezaba simple y sombría "Academia de Salud Mágica", estaba su escudo y nada más. La puerta era gigantesca, alta y de madera, con marcos blancos, muy pulcro y sencillo.

Atravesando la entrada, donde un guardia de túnica le sonrió, había un enorme edificio de varias plantas, también de ladrillo color princesa. Harry lo conocía, era la Academia misma, donde había tenido que ir a varias entrevistas. Sabía que tenía un hall de entrada gigantesco, y que en el primer piso solo habían oficinas administrativas y el comedor. Sabía que el segundo piso estaban los salones de presentaciones y que recién en el tercero comenzaban las salas de clases y los laboratorios. Todo el subterráneo correspondía a una magnifica biblioteca.

-Este es el edificio de la Academia, todos lo llaman así, la Academia. Si lo bordeas por aquí, llegas a las canchas de deportes- rezaba John, cual grabadora, sin el más mínimo cambio en el tono de voz - Hay de todo, deportes mágicos y deportes muggles, ya sabes, la inclusión y todo eso. Además los muggles tiene deportes muy interesantes, como tenis ¿Conoces el tenis?- Harry asintió- bien, también hay canchas, por si te interesa.

John siguió caminado y dando datos, como donde estaban los paneles informativos, y las oficinas de conserjes y guardias y los patios interiores de recreación.

-Y pasando esta arboleda, están los dormitorios, que están divididos en dos. Estos son los primeros, donde estás tú, son tres edificios de ocho pisos, tienen letras. En cada piso hay veinte habitaciones, y en cada habitación deberían haber dos estudiantes. Pero a veces por cosas administrativas uno queda solo, o es que tiene dinero y paga el doble, ya sabes. Cada habitación tiene su baño.

Harry miro maravillado, como los tres edificios, también de ladrillo princesa y marcos blancos, formaban un arco recto. Justo en medio había una plaza, que bien podría salir de portada en cualquier revista de arquitectura o decoración.

-¿Hay cocina o comedor?- le pregunto a John.

-Sí, cada edificio tiene una en el primer piso. Pero en el comedor de la Academia, dan desayuno, almuerzo y cena todos los días del año, incluso los domingos - John se volteo a Harry- y la lavandería está detrás del edificio B, es una casa pequeña, una lavandería muggle, ya sabes, hay muchos hijos de muggles y los hechizos de limpieza no siempre salen bien, esto no es como Hogwarts, nadie sacara tu ropa sucia o limpiara tu cuarto - John le extendió la mano, sin hacer pausa en su discurso- me voy, por si llego otro chico nuevo, un gusto- Harry le apretó la mano, pero John no la soltó enseguida, en su lugar se le quedo mirando, con el seño fruncido - ¿Tú no eres..?

-Soy James... Dean, gracias por todo, adiós.

Harry huyo antes que John reaccionara. No volteo en ningún momento a ver si el chico se había ido. Agradeció llegar al recibidor del primer edificio sin cruzarse con nadie.

Era diametralmente distinto a Hogwarts. Todo el diseño era igual a cualquier edificio de departamentos muggles, la diferencia estaba en que aquí, las puertas eran extremadamente próximas entre sí.

Llego a la suya, y lo primero que noto, es que no tenia picaporte. Toco la hoja de madera, pasando los dedos por el numero de bronce, que dejaba claro que era su habitación, la veinticuatro, como decía su carta, la tarjeta y como había dicho John. Empujo sin mucha convicción la puerta, y esta se abrió sin mayores problemas. Dentro, había una amplia habitación, con una cama a cada lado, justo como si en medio hubiese un espejo reflejando el otro lado, igual hasta el los mínimos detalles, el lado izquierdo del derecho. Había una ventana y una puerta que seguramente llevaba a un baño en el fondo. Harry retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y observo fijamente la separación que habían entre las puertas del pasillo - Magia- susurro antes de entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

No había nadie dentro, ninguna de las dos camas estaba hecha, y ambas repisas estaban vacías.

Harry decanto por la de la izquierda, solo por que tenia la puerta del baño a ese lado. Recorrió el lugar un momento, descubriendo que bajo la cama, había un enorme cajón con divisiones. Fue guardando y acomodando sus cosas, respetando en extremo el espacio de su hasta ahora desconocido compañero. Si lo pensaba, no había preguntado si los dormitorios eran mixtos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidió bajar y recorrer el lugar, rezando por no encontrarse con John, salió al pasillo, que estaba en penumbras. Vio una sombra al final, pero decidió que era muy pronto como para comenzar a ser persona, así que, agachando la vista, enfilo al contrario de lo que sabía era un estudiante, camino a las escaleras.

Recorrió los jardines y los bordes de todo aquel lugar, que se le antojaba enorme. No se encontró con muchas personas. Tropezó con lo que parecían ser paneles comunicadores, que tenían todo tipo de pegatinas. Desde coloridas invitaciones a fiestas, como anuncios de tipo académico o súper ofertas de compra venta de equipos de música, muggles o mágicos. Habían unos cuantos anuncios que eran claramente bromas o quizás no tan bromas, como aquel que rezaba "Clarisa Simpsons, se la come entera y de lado".

En un panel especialmente grande, en la parte de arriba se podía leer "Calificaciones". Harry descubrió un enorme listado por curso y materias de estudiantes con sus calificaciones finales. Las listas eran enormes, le demoro un par de segundos deducir que no estaba con nombres, sino con iniciales y números. Se fue mirando los títulos de cada nueva lista, donde rezaban distintas materias, como "Anatomía", "Fisiología", "Fisiología Mágica", "Laboratorio Medicinal", entre otros y justo en el medio de todo aquel enredo de calificaciones y códigos, había un pergamino de color oro, donde con letras discretas se podía leer "Este fin de año, tenemos el agrado de felicitar a los mejores estudiantes por Carrera y Nivel", Harry sonrió, una lista de cerebritos. Paso la vista por los nombres, sin leer, pero una serie de letras le llamo la atención. Ahí, donde ponía "Plan Común para Sanador General : Primer Año, Draco Malfoy".

Se quedo mirando el nombre con absoluta impresión ¿Draco Malfoy estaba allí? ¿Por qué nadie había tenido la gentileza de decírselo? ¿o es que nadie lo había sabido? Miro a su alrededor, como esperando que el chico emergiera de entre las sombras de la noche. Volvió su vista al panel iluminado por antorchas mágicas, y se quedo mirando el nombre pasmado.

No tenía la más remota idea que Malfoy estuviese allí, como estudiante. Sus pensamientos rápidamente cayeron en los últimos recuerdos que tenia del rubio. Harry había ido a declarar a favor de Draco y Narcisa. Era a quienes les debía enormes favores, y a quienes podía defender, como a Draco en el asunto de no haber matado a Dumbledor y a Narcisa por haberle mentido directamente a Voldemort con el asunto de si estaba o no vivo. Se los debía. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus declaraciones le prestaba mucha ayuda a Lucius Malfoy, por lo que, este fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, que ya no tenía Dementores, sino un intrincado sistema de seguridad mágica, directamente importado de Noruega.

El asunto fue arduamente seguido por los medios. Lucius tuvo que ir a la cárcel, pero Narcisa y Draco quedaron libres, con la condena de ir durante cinco años al ministerio una vez al mes a presentar firma, declaración de actividades y examen de varita, además de la prohibición de dejar el país durante dicho periodo.

Luego de las sentencias, Harry no había sabido mas de Malfoy, quien le había escrito una escueta carta de agradecimiento, "Gracias Potter. Disculpa el asunto de la sala de Requerimientos. Gracias por eso también. M", y eso había sido todo.

Ahora, con su nombre en un panel, que no solo le informaba que sería nuevamente compañero de Malfoy, sino también, le informaba que el tipo era algo así como un cerebrito, es que intento imaginar que seria del chico. La imagen de Draco Malfoy con gafas de marco grueso, pantalones hasta las costillas y la piel llena de granos le hizo gracia, aun que sabía que habían muy pocas probabilidades de que fuese así.

Harry regreso a su habitación, mirando a todas direcciones, como esperando que el rubio se le apareciera de la nada. Hasta donde sabia, era su único conocido ahí. Nadie de su círculo inmediato se había inscrito en aquella academia, que tenía más de ochocientos estudiantes de todo el mundo.

Cuando llego a su habitación, seguía desierta. Al parecer su compañero de piso esperaría hasta el último momento para llegar.


	2. For Reasons Unknown

Nada de nada es mío. Seguimos sin beta, así que muchas gracias por leer igual ¡Saludos!

* * *

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 2: For Reasons Unknown**

_**-**__I check my face__, __I look a little bit older__, __I look a little bit colder__, __With one deep breath, and one big step__, __I move a little bit closer, I move a little bit closer__, __For reasons unknown- _The Killers.

-¿Conoces Australia?- pregunto una chica rubia, llena de pecas con una enorme sonrisa. Harry asintió y le sonrió. No podía recordar cómo se llamaba, y eso que la había visto toda la semana pasada -¿Y qué tal es?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha, sin hacer mucho caso a la clara falta de interés de su interlocutor.

-Bueno, hace mucho calor. Y las playas son muy bonitas- dijo Harry con el tono más emocionado que pudo fingir. Trato de rememorar desde cuando se había vuelto un maldito apático.

-Que entretenido, ¿Surfeaste?- pregunto ahora la chica, con un tono de voz en donde la emoción si se sentía latente y pulsante.

-Sí, no fui muy bueno- y volvió a sonreír. Se lleno la boca de comida, y se entretuvo masticando mucho más lento de lo necesario. La chica siguió hablando, pero Harry solo tenía que mover la cabeza para asentir o negar.

Estaba en el comedor de la Academia, que no se parecía en nada al del castillo de su infancia. Este tenía enormes mamparas de vidrio que dejaban ver los espaciosos jardines exteriores, y el techo era de madera, cien por ciento muggle.

Llevaba más de tres semanas en la academia, y aun no se arrepentía de su elección. Y nadie había preguntando o comentado nada de un maletín, así que Ron era un idiota.

El asunto había ido más o menos como había imaginado, muchos chicos desconocidos que querían ser sus conocidos. Todo el mundo le saludaba y habían unos cuantos que incluso le trataban como si le conocieran de antes. No llevaba ni dos días de iniciado el año académico, cuando ya tenía dos invitaciones para formar grupo de estudio, tres fiestas y una clase especial de baile. Alzo una ceja a esa última invitación, la imagen mágica de una chica contoneando un cuerpo casi desnudo, le causo gracia.

Todo el mundo era bueno y simpático con él, incluso por profesores. Unos cuantos lo trataban con una cordial indiferencia, pero la mayoría ya lo había reconocido, incluso algunos le habían hablado en los pasillos. Sabía que le trataban de forma especial, lo sabía y no se acostumbraba. Esperaba que fuese un asunto de los primeros días.

Nadie le había hecho preguntas raras sobre la guerra, ni nadie le decía "El Niño que Vivo". Aunque un par de chicas le habían gritado en uno de los jardines -¡Pero si es Mi Héroe!- con excesivo melodrama. Harry se había sonrojado hasta la medula.

Aunque, decir que _todo_ el mundo era simpático, quizás era generalizar. Había una excepción, como en toda regla. La excepción, justo estaba pasando por el jardín de uno de los costado de la cafetería. Harry pudo verlo caminar con ese aire mitad engreído, mitad despreocupado tan característico. Trago lo que tenía en la boca, pidió una disculpa y tomo sus cosas. No espero mayor respuesta, y se movió entre las mesas, para salir del comedor por una de las mamparas abiertas.

-Eh ¡Espera, Malfoy!

El aludido se detuvo, pero no se volteo. Harry sabia que lo esperaría, así que camino con calma hasta alcanzarlo. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a ese Malfoy ¿Reformado?

Si alguien había cambiado luego de la guerra, ese había sido Draco Malfoy, quien le había contado que después de la muerte de Voldemort, se había visto inmerso en todo el asunto de los juicios, asuntos que tuvo que mezclar con su ultimo año académico, que no lo paso en Hogwarts, sino en su hogar, con tutores particulares y rindiendo exámenes en el ministerio.

Malfoy ya no usaba túnicas mágicas, ni el cabello muy peinado. Ya no decía "Sangre Sucia" y en general no usaba adjetivos denigrantes para nadie que fuese hijo de muggles. Ya no usaba gestos de asco con personas, sino con objetos o fluidos, como el vomito con el que se topo fuera de la cafetería una mañana cualquiera, con Harry a su lado para morir de la risa. Ya no parecía ser un maldito engreído, sino que parecía un chico con aires de rebelde de muy buenos modales. Malfoy ahora se vestía de negro, con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones ceñidos, todo con un aire desprolijo que debía hacerlo ver mal, pero lo hacían ver increíble.

Ya no arrastraba las palabras con malicia o burla, ya no le decía -Potter- como si fuese un insulto. Pero aun le decía Potter. Y aun no era muy amistoso, pero ya no arrugaba la nariz, como si oliera mierda cuando estaba en presencia de Harry.

Malfoy había cambiado tanto, que incluso fumaba. Y no fumaba en pipa de hiervas chinas como se esperaría de todo buen mago, sino que fumaba cigarrillos muggles, de los corrientes, que incluso compraba en una tienda muggle. Hasta, saludaba a la vendedora de la tienda, que solía ser una chiquilla de no más de quince años que se deshacía en suspiros cada vez que lo veía. Y fumaba mucho, en humilde opinión de Harry.

Su primer encuentro con Malfoy, fue al día siguiente de su llegada a la academia, durante la mañana, hacia como tres semanas. Sin haber pasado, aun, el trago de sorpresa de saberlo alumno del mismo lugar, lo vio justo en ese parque que estaba en medio de los tres edificios que formaban los dormitorios.

Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las bancas, bajo un árbol, fumando tranquilo, con las piernas un poco abiertas, en clara pose de rebeldía total. Harry se le quedo mirando atento, como a la espera de que le lanzara una maldición, o hiciera algo malo, como insultar a alguien o pegarle a un cachorro. Uno nunca podía saber.

Malfoy levanto la vista, le miro y Harry, muy maduramente, salió huyendo.

Esa misma noche, se lo volvió a topar, esta vez en la cafetería. Malfoy estaba en la entrada, con una lata de gaseosa en la mano. Se miraron un momento, Harry hizo esfuerzos por verse amenazante, Malfoy solo le miro, incluso tenia las cejas alzadas.

Para el día siguiente, la mañana en que iniciaba formalmente el año académico, fue Harry el sorprendido, cuando Malfoy se le acerco en el pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Potter, no me interesa hechizarte o nada por el estilo. Tu muerte ya no significa la salvación de mi familia, ni nada de eso.

-Yo no...

-Sí, tu sí, me miras como si te fuera a saltar encima o algo. Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar, no tengo planes malignos, no contigo al menos -Harry arrugo el ceño- digo, cero planes malignos, para nadie.

En ese primer acercamiento, Harry se fijo en que Malfoy estaba muy delgado, y mucho mas pálido de lo que recordaba. Se fijo en que tenia ojeras muy profundas y que tenía un corte de cabello muy irregular, muy distinto al que le había conocido en el colegio, todo prolijo y ordenado.

La habitación de Malfoy estaba en el mismo piso que la de Harry, pero al final, junto a la ventana del fondo, la que daba a la escalera de incendios.

Después de eso, Harry siguió observando desde la distancia a Malfoy.

Inicio el año académico, y comprobó que de hecho, no tenían ni una clase juntos, pero era normal verlo por los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería comprando o en el piso de las oficinas de profesores. Casi siempre acompañado de maestros y tipos con bata de Sanador.

-Es colaborador en muchas materias, muchos profesores dicen que es el mejor en mucho tiempo - le comento un chico de su clase cierta mañana- Ese Malfoy, se aprovecha por que muchos son sanadores extranjeros que no saben mucho de su apellido- agrego.

-Gracias a la madre de Malfoy, mate a Voldemort- respondió Harry. Si su tono había sonado ligeramente a la defensiva, no fue a propósito. Al menos, no conscientemente.

Paso una semana desde ese primer encuentro en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Harry estaba en la biblioteca, intentando entender por qué en Hogwarts le pasaron adivinación y no biología, cuando Malfoy se sentó en su mesa, sin pedir permiso, apoyando los codos, justo como dicen que es de mala educación.

-Potter, ya te dije que no te quiero matar ni a ti, ni a nadie- dijo a modo de saludo- ya deja de mirarme como si fuese una bomba de tiempo.

Harry le miro fijo un segundo, se acomodo las gafas y dijo -¿Y cómo te tengo que mirar? - fingió la mejor cara de adoración que pudo, batiendo las pestañas y todo -¿Así está bien, o gran Malfoy?

-Siempre supe que eras medio retrasado- dijo Malfoy.

-Tú no eres una buena persona- respondió Harry, con semblante serio.

-Oh sí, me metí a Sanador, un año antes que tu, por que supe por telepatía que querrías esto - dijo Malfoy sin siquiera pestañar, cualquiera pensaría que estaba incluso aburrido.

-Malfoy...

-Potter-

-No me interrumpas- rezongo Harry- yo te miro como se me antoje, ahora lárgate.

-¿Estas aburrido Potter? ¿Echas de menos vigilar a un malo? ¿Echas de menos pelear con alguien?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Harry rogo por que el calor de sus mejillas no fuese sonrojo.

-Potter, yo necesito que tu dejes de mirarme como si matara gatitos en las noches - Malfoy le miro un segundo, y pareció comprender de inmediato la duda pintada en la cara de Harry- aquí, tu eres el favorito, hasta ahora eh pasado muy desapercibido, unos cuantos me han dado la lata, pero si viene el gran salvador del mundo mágico y me mira así, como si fuese un asesino a sueldo ¿Cómo voy a poder pasar desapercibido?

-Yo no soy el favorito.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así?

-¿Qué, tengo que mirarte con adoración para que así te quieran?

Y paso algo, bastante increíble para Harry. Malfoy le sonrió.

-Hechas tanto de menos ¿Quienes pelea?- Malfoy estiro los brazos, alcanzo la torre de libros de Harry con los dedos, y los empujo lentamente sobre la mesa .

Harry no reacciono hasta que los libros dieron con el borde de la mesa y cayeron de forma estruendosa al piso- Cuatro ojos, si me vas a mirar feo, que sea con razón- fue la despedida de Malfoy, quien se levanto y se fue tan tranquilo. Lo más impactante de todo el asunto, había sido la sonrisa de Malfoy, que no le dejo un solo segundo.

Cuando Malfoy por fin desapareció de la biblioteca, y Harry observo sus libros en el suelo, fue cuando le entro la risa. Quizás sí, quizás echaba mucho de menos y Malfoy era lo único que le aliviaba la nostalgia.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y lo que comenzó como una seguidilla de insultos sin muy mala saña, se convirtió en saludos y conversaciones de pasillo. En compañía en la mesa de la biblioteca y en cafés matutinos en la entrada de la cafetería, porque dentro no se podía fumar y Malfoy fumaba mucho, en especial cuando tomaba su café de la mañana.

Durante sus momentos de soledad, le sorprendía lo cómodo que se sentía con Malfoy, que volvía toda conversación en insultos tontos e ironía casi inocua. Todo entre ellos, eran armas de doble filo, todo lo dicho era usado en la contra del otro, para toda clase de bromas. Era como seguir teniendo doce años, pero sin tomárselo realmente en serio, con cigarrillos y alcohol de por medio.

Tres semanas después, con Malfoy esperándole a un par de pasos, fuera de la cafetería de la Academia, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era bastante increíble la relación que estaba llevando con el rubio estirado ese.

-¿Donde almuerzas? nunca te eh visto comer en el comedor- dijo Harry, cuando llego a su lado.

-No, porque el comedor está lleno de idiotas que no saben comer- dijo Malfoy, volteándose hacia Harry- como tú, que traes comida en la cara.

Harry se paso la mano por la mejilla y sonrió.

-¿Donde?

Malfoy se detuvo. Rebusco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta que saco un cigarrillo. Miro atentamente la punta de este y lo encendió con la mirada, un hechizo no verbal que volvía locas a todas las brujas y muggles que lo veían. Le dio una profunda calada y se quedo mirando a Harry.

-No estás preparado- sentencio después de un rato, y comenzó a caminar- ni siquiera me caes bien Potter. Tus lentes son horrendos.

Harry le siguió.

-Tú pareces un maleante salido de película de los sesenta ¿Me eh quejado?

-Te estás quejando ahora, genio, no camines tan cerca de mí, van a pensar que me junto contigo.

-¿Dónde vas todos esos ratos que te pierdes de la Academia?

-¿Qué eres ahora, mi madre?

-¿Tienes que ser así de pesado?- Draco le miro de lado y le sonrío.

-Por supuesto, está en el manual de todo Malfoy, en la parte que dice :como tratar a un cuatro ojos con complejo de héroe.

A Harry solo le costaron otros cinco minutos de discusión absurda, para que Malfoy terminara confesando.

-Almuerzo en el Bar de Loy, ven conmigo si quieres y te sientes preparado.

El Bar de Loy, resulto ser un antro, que tenia de bar, lo que tenia de cafetería y lo que tenia de centro nocturno. Un lugar gigantesco, de barra amplia, con cocina bulliciosa. Una docena de mesas repartidas de forma irregular, daban a entender que ahí se comía. En el fondo, había una especie de escenario. Había también un tocadiscos, lleno de música muggle, que funcionaba con monedas e insultos. En las noches, los chicos de Loy, una decena de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, movían las mesas a las esquinas, ponían luces más tenues y parpadeantes y la música agarraba potencia. A esas horas nocturnas, el tocadiscos no funcionaba y si querías escuchar algo de tu gusto, tenias que ir hasta la barra a darle un par de gritos al mesero más próximo. La mayoría de las veces, no funcionaba y de todas formas tenias que bancarte el repertorio musical dispuesto.

Loy, era una mujer latina de media edad, con un enorme trasero y un vozarrón de miedo. Su docena de empleados se movían a su alrededor como comandados por hilos invisibles. Sin embargo, nada de eso supero a la sorpresa inicial de Harry, cuando descubrió que todo el lugar, incluida su dueña y la mayoría de sus comensales, era completa y absolutamente muggle.

-Aquí nadie sabe quién soy, nadie sabe que hizo mi padre- Draco le miro, y trato de aligerar el tema- aquí solo me desean por mi hermoso cuerpo- finalizo, alzando los hombros, como quien tiene una gran responsabilidad- gajes del oficio- agrego.

-¿Que oficio?

-Ser así de guapo.

-Ah, pensé que de ser idiota.

-¡Pero si es el chico más lindo de todo Londres!- Saludo la regenta del lugar, cortando cualquier contestación de parte de Malfoy. La tal Loy, se acerco a Draco y le acaricio una mejilla. A Harry casi le da un ataque de la impresión - ¿Lo de siempre, lindura?

-Loy, el es un amigo, de la universidad. Se llama Harry- Loy se giro, y miro a Harry con una esplendida sonrisa.

-Un amigo de mi chico, es mi amigo. Mucho gusto, Harry.

Almorzaron ese día ahí, también cenaron y la mañana siguiente tomaron de desayuno el menú especial de Loy. El asunto se repitió con el correr de los días de forma indeterminada, Loy termino acostumbrándose a la presencia del amigo de su "lindura", como le llamaba.

-Me habían dicho que los chicos de Londres eran guapos, pero debo reconocer que Draco me impresiono bastante- dijo una tarde Loy, del otro lado de la barra, con Draco y Harry bebiendo cerveza de barril.

-Loy, estás haciendo que su ego no deje espacio para nadie dentro del local- comento Harry con la jarra de cerveza a medio camino a su boca.

-Es la verdad, solo está un poco flaco, como todos los chicos de por aquí.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Loy ordenara que también Harry recibiera raciones especiales y trato especial. En menos de un mes, Harry ya conocía a todos los meseros, mas de veinticinco chicos y chicas de turnos rotativos, por nombre y apellido, había charlado con una buena cantidad y ya había establecido algunas rutinas con Draco, como sentarse en la barra para tomar desayuno y beber cerveza en la tarde y usar la mesa cerca de la ventana para almorzar.

Una tarde de sábado, Harry estaba escribiendo un informe sobre Medicina Alternativa Mágica en la biblioteca, cuando Malfoy llego hasta su mesa y se sentó ruidosamente en el lugar libre de enfrente.

-Hola, cuatro ojos.

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Sabes quién revisa esos informes?- Harry levanto la vista y miro incrédulo al chico que se apuntaba a sí mismo con una sonrisa socarrona- Así es- agrego Malfoy.

-¿Me vas a poner un diez?

-Imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres idiota, yo lo sé. Y porque tienes mala ortografía.

-Lo voy a revisar muy bien.

Draco le sonrió, y le quito el pergamino a Harry. Comenzó a leer en silencio, haciendo garabatos con la pluma que también le había quitado a Harry de las manos.

Harry observo atento, ya se había acostumbrado. Draco había tomado el hábito de ayudarle académicamente hablando, de forma tal que no pareciera un favor, sino que un entretenimiento. Harry no le había preguntado ni pedido que lo hiciera, Malfoy solo se aparecía en la biblioteca y revisaba lo que Harry hacia. Las correcciones eran un montón de insultos tontos, llenos de enriquecedores consejos.

-Estas mejorando, ahora conoces el correcto uso del punto, felicidades.

-Cállate.

Draco le devolvió el pergamino con una enorme sonrisa- Solo unos cuantos arreglos, y estas listo para un ocho.

Harry sabia que eso significaba que estaba más que bien. Comenzó a leer los comentarios que Draco había escrito en el pergamino, el primero rezaba "Potter tiene cara de sapo", sonrió y lo borro con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Fui a buscarte a tu habitación, y dentro, había una lechuza- comento Draco, apoyando un codo en la mesa, Harry volvió su vista al rubio- Traía una carta, se la quite por que te estaba dejando todo cagado- Draco se removió, saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo entrego.

-Gracias.

Harry supo de inmediato de quien era, por que tenía el logo del equipo donde estaba jugando Ginny. Se escribían de vez en cuando, mucho menos frecuentemente de lo que se esperaría de una pareja normal, pero Harry se lo atribuía a que ambos eran personas muy ocupadas.

-¿La novia?

-Si- Harry rasgo el sobre y saco una carta un poco más extensa de lo normal. La leyó en silencio- viene a verme- comento, sabiendo que Malfoy le estaba escuchando atento- Se queda unos cuantos días.

-Uy, Potter, vas a bajar unos cuantos kilos- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa juguetona, pero Harry seguía leyendo y no pareció siquiera mortificado por alusión sexual- ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada- susurro Harry, al tiempo que doblaba la carta y la guardaba entre sus libros- ¿Vamos a cenar?

Ser amigo de Malfoy resultaba absurdamente sencillo, sin embargo, Harry aun no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para decirle- Eh, mi novia viene, y me reafirma que ya sabe que estas aquí como compañero, pero espera no toparse contigo durante su estancia, que gracioso ¿No?- No, aun no se sentía preparado.

No tenia clara su relación con Ginny, y no había tenido oportunidad de comentarlo con nadie, sentía que Ron o Hermione no eran los más indicados, y Malfoy aun no era tan amigo suyo ¿Verdad? porque puestos a pensar en eso, ni siquiera estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que fuesen amigos, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban compartiendo tiempo juntos, no habían conversado nada realmente personal, aunque quizás fuese así la amistad de chicos de Academia, o de Slytherin en general.

Sabía que estaba más silencioso de lo normal, y que Malfoy le estaba mirando con curiosidad mientras caminaban al Bar de Loy, que quedaba a escasas cuadras de la Academia. Cuando llegaron y se instalaron en la barra, con sus jarras de cerveza ya servidas, Malfoy pregunto -¿Qué pasa Potter?

Harry se quedo mirando su jarra, la cerveza estaba tan helada que estaba cubriendo de agua condensaba el vidrio.

-Me caes muy bien Malfoy.

-Yo también me caigo bien Potter.

Harry sonrió y bebió, quizás tendría que sacarle un poco de melodrama al asunto. El problema era muy sencillo y si quería conversarlo con alguien, quizás Malfoy si era el indicado.

-Ginny no sabe que somos amigos.

-¿Me tienes en una relación secreta?- pregunto Malfoy con falsa voz afectada.

-Sabe que estas aquí, y no quiere verte, no sé porque me lo escribió, quizás llego hasta ella rumores de que me junto contigo.

Malfoy encendió un cigarrillo y le miro de lado, sin mostrar cara de preocupación- Pues, mientras este aquí, no nos vemos y ya, no quiero arruinarte los polvos del semestre Potter.

-Quizás debería terminar con ella.

-Mira, si ya no la quieres, está bien, pero si el asunto va en que no acepte tus amistades...- Malfoy le miro un segundo, serio y tranquilo- No creo este bien.

-Me fui casi un año completo... ni siquiera le fui fiel.

-¿Crees que ella lo fue?

-No lo se

-¿Te importa?

Harry se lo pensó un segundo. Unas cuantas semanas atrás, en una revista mágica de una de sus compañeras de clase, había salido un reportaje sobre Ginny Weasley y su franco asenso en el mundo del Quidditch, la ultima parte del pequeño reportaje comentaba que se le había visto muy cariñosa con un jugador holandés. No, la respuesta era que no le importaba, tenía una novia guapa y talentosa, viviendo lejos de él. Quizás era normal, que no se fuesen fieles.

-Creo que no- respondió finalmente.

-Potter, el asunto de la fidelidad, es una bazofia, y entre antes te des cuenta, mejor. Si el asunto tuyo va por algo del cuerpo, perfecto, habla con ella y ya está- Draco le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza- yo creo que la fidelidad no existe, creo que existen atracciones de muchos tipos y si vas a tener una relación, tienen que tener cosas en común, caminos y toda esa mierda.

Y fue el fin del asunto. Esa noche bebieron un poco más de la cuenta. El regreso a la academia fue algo inestable, con muchas risas y bromas sucias. El guardia del portal les sonrió e incluso les tiro una broma.

En la mañana, Harry se despertó solo en su habitación, y se permitió pensar en su actual situación.

Era simple, Ginny vendría una semana a pasarla con él. Solo tenía que evitar a Malfoy y ya. Lo de la conversación con ella, aclarando su tipo de relación, podría ser para después, cuando hubiese tiempo y ganas, quizás durante las vacaciones. Eso era perfecto.


	3. Spaceman

Me demore mucho y soy sincera cuando digo: ME A COSTADO MONTONES. A mí no me termina de convencer, pero ya que, lo necesito para seguir contando esto.

Sigo sin beta, así que sigo agradeciendo el doble el que me lean.

Nada es mío.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 3: Spaceman **

_[It started with a low light, Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed, And then they took my blood type, It left a strange impression in my head, You know that I was hoping, That I could leave this starcrossed world behind, But when they cut me open, I guess I changed my mind] - _The Killers.

Harry ato el pergamino con las coordenadas exactas para que Ginny se apareciera en su habitación cuando arribara a Londres en dos días más, ella misma había escrito que no era necesario que la fuese a buscar, porque no sabía con seguridad a qué hora llegaría desde Holanda.

La lechuza le miro un segundo antes de comenzar su vuelo. En la Academia, nadie tenía mascotas, y las lechuzas eran todas de la institución, aun que era bien sabido que unas cuantas estaban ahí, en la Lechucería de la Academia, solo porque sus amos estaban en ese lugar. Harry se permitió un momento para sentir nostalgia por Hedwig, ahí no había ninguna blanca como lo había sido ella.

Se fue bordeando las canchas de deporte. En sus casi tres meses de estudios, no se había inscrito a ningún taller extra programático del tipo deportivo, aun cuando le habían llegado unas cuantas invitaciones. Si se había unido a grupos de estudio y talleres de reforzamientos de materias, de esos, dos eran impartidos por el ayudante estrella del Sanador Miller, el baboso de Draco Malfoy.

Harry sonrió al recordarlo dando clases. Por norma, debía usar una bata celeste durante las clases y ojala camisa, no estaba explicito en el reglamento, pero Malfoy la usaba de todas formas. Era bastante curioso verlo hablar de manera formal y correcta, sin usar groserías ni decir tonterías, tomando en cuenta que era el mismo que bebía como cantinero y hablaba como pirata ebrio de vez en cuando, cuando le daban la cuerda. Seguramente jamás lo reconocería, pero Draco ya había tomado mucho de la jerga muggle. Si Harry se lo pensaba, no dejaban de haber contrastes extremos entre el nuevo y el viejo Malfoy.

-Tengo ascendencia Escocesa Potter, es inevitable que a veces me ponga un poco flojo con el lenguaje- le había dicho una mañana a las afueras de la cafetería de la Academia- Siempre que mi madre no me escuche, claro- Agrego.

-Tú no te pones flojo con el lenguaje, te pones vulgar.

Y Malfoy riendo, con perversa satisfacción le dijo- Nadie se ha quejado cuando eso pasa.

-Nunca te escuche hablar así en el colegio- Comento Harry, intentando pasar por alto el último comentario.

-Tú nunca me escuchaste hablar en el colegio, Potter, solo me mirabas de lejos con odio.

-¡Eh! Ese eras tú.

-La cosa es que, no me podía poner grosero en los pasillos de Hogwarts, Potter- Harry pensó en que tenía razón, se había burlado y mofado millones de veces de Harry, pero nunca usando groserías.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Ginny llegaría en dos días, Harry ya tenía más o menos visto un panorama, llevarla a pasear por Londres, comer afuera, conversar de sus respectivas vidas y por sobre todas las cosas, evitar el Bar de Loy y saludar a Malfoy por los pasillos.

La chica había elegido una excelente fecha para visitarlo, no tenia exámenes ni grandes trabajos que entregar durante esa semana, así que no habrían excusas que lo salvaran de jugar el rol de perfecto novio.

Cuando llego hasta su piso, Malfoy estaba fumando sentado en el marco de la ventana del final del pasillo, la que daba a la escalera de incendios, justo al lado del letrero que decía "Prohibido Fumar".

-Malfoy, en teoría aquí no se puede fumar- dijo Harry cuando llego a su altura.

-Lucy esta dentro, no le gusta que fume ahí- contesto este, expulsando una cortina de humo por la nariz- Puse un hechizo, el humo no llega al pasillo, se va directo por aquí- dijo, apuntando la ventana.

Lucy era la compañera de habitación de Malfoy, no se llevaban particularmente bien. Ella era una chica algo gritona que se maquillaba en exceso y tenía el mismo novio desde su primer año en la escuela, que no era Hogwarts. El novio también estaba en la academia, pero había quedado en otra habitación, y después de meses de apelación, ambos se habían resignado a la realidad de no dormir juntos todas las noches.

Malfoy era como muchos pensaban, un desgraciado pretencioso, que se sabía dueño de un rostro que mucha preparación no necesitaba. El aire rebelde y descuidado le sentaba de las mil maravillas e incluso las brujas más reticentes, caían rendidas en esa sonrisa medio burlesca y juguetona. A Harry a ratos le hacía pensar en Sirius, mas ahora, sentado con toda la desfachatez de la que podría hacer gala, fumando en un lugar donde no estaba permitido, a vista y paciencia de quien subiera hasta el segundo piso del edificio A.

-Ginny llega en dos días- Malfoy se sentó derecho en el marco de la ventana, apago el cigarrillo con magia y se guardo el filtro en el bolsillo, era muy raro, pero Malfoy tenía una veta ecológica y tiraba todas sus colillas a la basura.

-Ya veo, deberíamos ir donde Loy y pedir el especial mas grasoso del mundo- dijo sonriendo- para que tengas energías ¡La chica es deportista, Potter!

-¿Sales con alguien?- Harry ni siquiera supo muy bien de donde venia la pregunta.

-¿Quieres hacerme una propuesta indecente? porque desde ya te digo, sí, tengo experiencia en los tríos- contesto Malfoy, muerto de la risa, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana.

-Idiota, tienes o no.

-No, no tengo novia- Malfoy le miro un segundo y agrego- tengo prometida.

-¿Qué?- Harry se le quedo mirando serio. En esos tres meses de seudo amistad, habían compartido unas cuantas borracheras y celebraciones de tipo -¡Hoy es sábado, a celebrar!- y en más de una ocasión, Harry había visto a Malfoy mas que amistoso con alguna chica. Incluso se le perdía de vista por ratos larguísimos en esas mismas salidas.

Malfoy se alzo de hombros, consiente del pasmo en la cara de Harry y volvió a mirar por la ventana- Si, cosas de familia, tengo que estar comprometido, tengo que tener hijos y darle prole al apellido, ya sabes- volvió la vista a Harry y sonrió- No me mires así, no es un castigo ni nada, Astoria es una chica muy linda.

-¿Y donde esta?

-Ella estudia en Suecia, le gusta el asunto empresarial, está en Comercio Exterior o algo así- Malfoy se levanto del marco de la ventana y le volvió a mirar risueño- Nos vemos un par de veces en el año, fechas importantes, nos atraemos lo suficiente como para tener polvos maravillosos y me escribe de vez en cuando- Malfoy se acerco a Harry y le revolvió el pelo- No te pongas a llorar Potter, igual puedo tenerte de concubino.

-Tonto.

-Esa es mi fidelidad con Astoria, no importa lo que ella o yo hagamos ahora, un día nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener una familia feliz, envejeceremos juntos y tendremos el crio más lindo del planeta.

-¿Y todo el asunto de quererse?

-Está muy sobrevalorado- Comento Malfoy, para luego sonreír y decir- ¿Y quien dijo que no la quiero?

Esa tarde, la volvieron noche bebiendo cerveza en el Bar de Loy, con una chica de cabello castaño haciéndole ojitos a Malfoy desde el otro lado de la barra. Cuando eran más de las diez, la chica estaba junto a ellos, riendo de chistes no tan gracioso, jugando en la competencia de chupitos. Harry se retiro al decimo, por que el techo ya le estaba ondulando.

Se fueron los tres hasta la academia, dando zigzagueos y riendo, con la chica dando saltitos de felicidad agarrada del brazo de Malfoy, en algún momento, el borracho cerebro de Harry pensó en el hecho de la que chica probablemente era muggle y que en la academia habían poderosos hechizos que hacían ver la fachada como un complejo de edificios en construcción para los muggles. Quizás eso haría el asunto problemático.

Pero no paso nada, porque Malfoy llego con la chica hasta la entrada de la academia, y dijo solemne- Aquí te dejo, Potty- y arrastro a la muchacha calle abajo, sin mayor ceremonia. Harry se quedo mirando la pareja bajar por la calle un momento, después de un rato comprendió que Malfoy no lo ayudaría a llegar hasta los dormitorios. Atravesó el portal y se fue tranquilo y lento por las desiertas canchas hasta su habitación.

El frio aire de la noche y la fresca briza lo ayudaron a reaccionar. Para cuando llego hasta su piso se sentía mucho menos borracho. Cuando entro en su habitación y encendió la antorcha de luz, se encontró con el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley durmiendo en su cama. Harry se quedo plantado en el marco de la puerta un rato, antes de ser consciente de que su novia le había mentido y había llegado al menos un día y medio antes.

¿Debería despertarla? pensó que probablemente sí. Se acerco hasta ella y Ginny se removió.

-Hola, guapo- fue su adormilado saludo- pensé que estarías aquí cuando llegue, sorpresa ¿Estabas bebiendo?- Harry asintió, estaba medio arrodillado a la altura de Ginny, esperando alguna reacción de la pelirroja, para saber si estaba molesta.

Ginny sonrió y le paso una mano por la mejilla- Genial- susurro antes de besarlo.

Harry reacciono cómo reacciona cualquier chico de dieciocho años ante la promesa del sexo. Seguía medio borracho y Ginny tenía ese peculiar aroma de jugador de Quidditch, una mezcla de mucho sudor, sal y jabón de baño. Pasarle las manos por el cabello, corresponder el beso e incorporarse para acostarse junto a ella fue casi mecánico.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, que no tenía contacto humano de ese tipo. El cuerpo de Ginny era un lugar conocido, tibio. La chica nunca había sido exigente en la cama, solo algo mandona, pero Harry recién se había dado cuenta, luego de ese par de polvos que había tenido en el extranjero.

Pensó en chicas y en como eso de follar era liberador y entretenido. Pensó en Malfoy follando con una chica desconocida en un motel sin muy buena fama. Luego no pensó en nada, porque Ginny le estaba haciendo una mamada y la chica era especialmente buena en eso.

Para la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con el pastoso sabor de resaca en la boca y con Ginny Weasley desnuda a su lado. Se levanto intentando no perturbar el sueño de su compañera y fue al baño. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba bañado y vestido y para su sorpresa, Ginny seguía durmiendo profundamente. Imagino que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de compartir habitación constantemente durante las giras.

Salió del cuarto con sigilo, esperando poder bajar a comprar un desayuno decente, quizás incluso podría pillar una flor por ahí.

Estaba de camino a la cafetería, cuando la imagen de Malfoy caminando en dirección contraria le hizo sonreír. Harry no tenía idea de la hora, pero imaginaba que no serian mucho mas de las ocho de la mañana y ahí estaba Malfoy, volviendo de su aventura nocturna, bebiendo café y caminando tan tranquilo, con el cabello húmedo y todo.

-Eh, campeón- Malfoy le miro en la distancia que se acortaba mientras ambos seguían caminando al encuentro y le sonrió en saludo.

- ¿Qué tal Potter? Disculpa de lo ayer, pero pensé que te podría dar un ataque se te invitaba a ir con nosotros.

-No habría ido ni aun que me pagaras, Malfoy- el aludido se alzo de hombros y se llevo el vaso de papel a la boca- Ginny llego por sorpresa, anoche.

-¿No se habrá enojado?

-No, no creo.

-Eh, significa que ayer también mojaste el pajarito- Draco era todo risa y movimiento de cejas.

-Me llama enormemente la atención lo grosero que puedes ser, en el colegio te esforzabas tanto por ser snob.

-Dos cosas, tú nunca estuviste en Slytherin y Merlín, tengo un montón de malas juntas.

Harry negó con la cabeza- Voy por desayuno ¿Te llevo algo?

Malfoy dijo si, dijo algo como -Tráeme mi vergüenza y algo grasosos- y Harry continuo por su camino.

En menos de media hora, estaba de vuelta en su piso. No era tarde, Ginny quizás seguiría dormida, Harry llego hasta el final, golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Draco, y este le abrió enseguida, estaba con el pecho desnudo y una considerable cantidad de marcas rojizas por todo el tórax.

-¿Qué, follaste con un tigre?

-No sé, quizás, no me acuerdo de mucho- dijo Malfoy quitándole la bandeja de comida de las manos a Harry- Ahora vete Potter, nos vemos en una semana- y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Harry arrugo el seño y se sintió bastante ofendido. Luego llego a la conclusión de que era absurdo sentirse así, él mismo le había pedido eso a Malfoy.

La semana siguiente, bastaba salir de la habitación con Ginny, para que se toparan con Malfoy. Parecía estar y no estar en todos los lugares del mundo. Harry, que nunca le había visto confraternizar con nadie, le vio durante esos días con varios chicos y chicas manteniendo cordiales conversaciones, no solo en la misma Academia, sino que, también en las plazas interiores y en los alrededores de las habitaciones.

A veces, cuando iban de salida por Londres, Harry podía verlo camino o devuelta desde el Bar de Loy, a veces algo borracho, a veces con alguien colgándole del brazo. Una tarde, paso por fuera del Bar, y se topo con el espectáculo del rubio besando a una chica justo en la entrada.

¿Siempre había sido así?

-Malfoy se ve muy cambiado- le dijo Ginny una tarde, mientras almorzaban en una cafetería de la calle Oxford.

-Sí, está muy tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo?

-Sí, no se mete en problemas ni insulta a nadie.

-No se le ve mucho tampoco- comento Ginny mientras picaba de su plato con desgana.

¿No se le ve mucho? ¿Y cómo era que Harry sentía que lo veía en todas partes?

Esa tarde terminaron yendo al cine y Harry agradeció no tener que hablar por casi dos horas.

Cuando Ginny tomo sus cosas y le beso en la entrada de la Academia, como despedida, susurrando un -Nos vemos- Harry se sintió culpable por el deje de satisfacción que sintió.

Ginny había significado seis días, con sus seis noches, de una rotura total de sus rutinas. No había ido a la biblioteca, no había ido a los talleres de reforzamiento, había faltado a unas cuantas clases y no había ido al Bar de Loy. Había ido a otro antro de moda, con algunos compañeros de clases, que tuvieron la delicadeza de no preguntar por Malfoy. Harry imagino que sería porque ni en condiciones normales, compartían con el rubio.

Quería ver a Malfoy, y escuchar su voz medio gangosa y que le contara estupideces de su semana sin Potty el Cuatro Ojos.

(¿Le había echado de menos? Seguro no, quizás él mismo estaba confundiendo la costumbre de verlo todos los días, con eso de echar de menos).

Cuando Ginny se hubo ido, no se demoro ni diez minutos en dar con el rubio, quien estaba mirando atento un panel informativo.

-Loy me pregunto si te habían raptado los extraterrestres, que no fuiste a verla en toda una semana.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que te fuiste a operar para ser mujer- Harry le golpeo un costado- Te mando saludos y te deseo suerte. Se prestó a darte algunos concejos- Harry volvió a golpearle el costado.

-Tonto.

-¿Tonto? años de adversidad mutua y solo me dices ¿Tonto? Que básico, Potter.

-¿Vamos a verla?- le pregunto Harry sonriendo.

Partieron al buen bar y Harry se sintió de nuevo en el cauce natural. Se dio cuenta que no solo había extrañado a Malfoy, sino que también había echado de menos a la buena de Loy y todos sus meseros. Se sintió mejor por eso.

Cuando comenzaron a beber, para celebrar que el día había estado bonito para ser invierno y que Harry había vuelto de su retiro del buen novio, como había dicho Malfoy, no partieron con cerveza de barril como venía siendo costumbre, sino que se fueron directamente a los destilados. Whisky, porque a Malfoy se le antojaba.

Cerca de las once de la noche, Harry estaba conversando con Andy, el mesero de turno, un chico pecoso que le recordaba a Ron, cuando diviso a Malfoy al otro lado de la barra, conversando muy de cerca con un tipo que Harry jamás había visto. Seguro era porque la música estaba muy fuerte, a veces, Chris, el de la barra se ponía exagerado con el volumen.

Primero pensó -Estoy muy borracho- luego recapacito y se dijo- ¿Qué tiene de malo que hable con un tipo?- para cuando el tipo le susurro al oído y Malfoy se rio a carcajadas, Harry ya no tenía mucha claridad de que pensar.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía ligar con un chico- comento Andy risueño- Ese Draco, es todo un loquillo, la primera vez me llamo mucho la atención, digo, no se le nota ni a leguas, lo gay quiero decir.

-¿Malfoy es gay?- pregunto Harry en un tono ahogado.

-Quizás bisexual, pero no tengo idea, solo lo veo ligar de vez en cuando con algún chico. Loy es muy amplia de mente al respecto, aquí está prohibida cualquier discriminación- dijo Andy en tono solemne, volviendo la vista a Harry- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálido.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente para mí por esta noche- Dijo Harry apartando el vaso de whisky de su vista- Me voy, por si pregunta.

Andy le sonrió- Que buen colega, nunca lo interrumpes, debería presentarte a mis amigos- dijo el chico, retirándole el vaso del mesón.

Harry le hizo un gesto de despedida, intentando sonreír y salió del lugar, evitando entrar en el campo visual del rubio. Aun que se le veía tan entretenido con el tipo ese, que seguro ni cuenta se daba.

Llego hasta la calle sin mayor incidente, nada más que un mareo y una pesadez en el fondo del estomago, todo normal, porque no estaba acostumbrado a los destilados. Quizás no sería mala idea parar en un callejón y vomitar, solo un poco.

Logro llegar a su habitación sin incidentes y sin vomitar, pero sin dejar de sentirse extraño. El cuarto olía al perfume de Ginny y la cama seguía desecha, igual que en la mañana. Todo eso le hizo marearse aun mas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba vomitando en el baño.

No fue consciente del porque, pero sí de que necesitaba quitar ese olor. Abrió de par en par la ventana, lanzo un torpe hechizo de ráfaga y quito las sabanas. Volvió a armar la cama de forma lenta y torpe, sin magia, estaba muy borracho aun como para intentar hacer un hechizo de orden.

Estaba terminando sus labores autoimpuestas, cuando el olor a cigarrillo, alcohol y encierro de su ropa, mezclado con el aroma de Ginny que expulsaba su piel ligeramente sudada le golpeo. Bañarse fue parte de todo eso que no sabía porque, pero necesitaba hacer.

Para cuando llego a la cama, tenía el cabello húmedo, la ventana cerrada y un aroma a desodorante de pino muy fuerte en la habitación. Se durmió al instante y soñó con volcanes y lava ardiente.

(Continuara)


	4. Long Road To Ruin

Saludos, les estamos trayendo un nuevo capítulo. Avisamos que seguimos sin beta, así que, como siempre: Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad esta novata lo agradece profundamente, jamás pensé tan buena acogida.

También, recuerdo que nada es mío.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 4: Long Road To Ruin **

_-__One flag was taken down__, __To raise another in it's place__, __A heavy cross you bear__, __A stubborn heart, remains unchanged__, __No home, no life, no love__, __No stranger singing in your name__, __Maybe the season__, __The colours change in the valley skies__, __Dear God I've sealed my fate__, __Running through hell, heaven can wait- _Foo Fighters

A eso de las tres de la mañana, la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy entro con paso tranquilo a su cuarto. Harry medio despertó, por que Malfoy había comenzado a hablar.

-Tienes que follar Potter, si no follas, la polla se te atrofia.

Harry arrugo el seño, se acurruco entre sus mantas y le dio la espalda a la imagen del Malfoy quitándose las botas. Hacía un frío horrendo en su habitación, con eso de dejar la ventana abierta.

-Se que estas despierto, tonto- Dijo Malfoy muerto de la risa.

Harry no respondió nada, por un segundo la habitación quedo en la más absoluta calma, pero no fue por mucho, nunca había mucha calma cuando Malfoy iba con más de tres copas encima. Se lanzo sobre Harry en cruz. Harry se sintió medio ahogado, se removió e intento huir del peso muerto de Malfoy, quien no dejaba de reír y vociferar- FOLLAR, POTTER, FOLLAAAAAR.

Después de a lo que a Harry se le antojaron horas, Malfoy se quedo quieto. Ambos estaban boca abajo, Harry medio ladeado hacia Malfoy, quien seguía con los brazos extendidos, laxo. Harry se sentía atrapado justo entre la pared y Malfoy. Agradeció mentalmente que las camas no fuesen tan estrechas y que los dos fuesen francamente delgados. La única parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con Malfoy, era esa parte de su espalda que sentía el peso de su brazo.

-¿Por qué no follas nunca Potter?- pregunto, hablando muy bajito.

-Porque tengo novia, Malfoy, y ella vive...

-Psss, peor, deberías follas incluso más- Le interrumpió.

-Folle bastante hasta ayer, gracias por preguntar y recordarlo.

-Pero la mayoría del tiempo, ella está muy lejos ¿Crees que ella folle más que tú cuando está lejos?- Pregunto el rubio muy bajito, con una voz casi infantil, en tono confidente, tono de secretos de cama y trasnoche.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y te importa, por eso guardas castidad? - Harry se quedo mirando a Malfoy, que hablaba con la nariz medio enterrada en la almohada. Era una pregunta muy aguda como para hacerla así, medio borracho, acostado sobre las mantas de la cama de Harry, sin respetar las más mínimas concesiones de espacio personal. Harry agradeció estar aun medio ahogado en los efectos del alcohol.

-Que te importa, borracho promiscuo.

-¿Con cuantas follaste en tu famoso viaje?

-Metiche

-¿Una?- Malfoy se acomodo y giro su rostro a Harry. Mas despeinado que nunca, oliendo a tabaco y alcohol.

-No - respondió Harry después de un largo rato.

-¿Uno?

Harry guardo silencio por tanto tiempo, que Draco se termino durmiendo. Saco un brazo de debajo de las mantas y cubrió a Malfoy, quien entre sueños se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Harry. Este logro dormirse un rato después, no era primera vez que el rubio se acostaba en su cama. Aunque tampoco era muy común. Agradeció que el Malfoy borracho no hubiese hecho eso durante la estadía de Ginny, seguramente eso si la habría molestado, y quizás Harry no habría estado tan dispuesto a echarlo.

No quiso analizar por qué se sentía tan cómodo o por que le molestaba tan poco estar tan apretado por el cuerpo de un ebrio que hasta hace unos pocos meses le caía pésimo.

Despertó un puñado de horas después, con el alba iluminando la habitación. Malfoy ya estaba en pie, sentado en el marco de la ventana, fumando lentamente. Harry agudizo la vista y trato de definir cuantas horas lleva despierto.

-Buenos días, señor discreción - Malfoy giro el rostro a Harry y le sonrió.

-Lo siento- dijo, con el cigarrillo en los labios, sin la más mínima nota de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No tú tranquilo, siempre es grato despertarse con un borracho encima- Draco siguió sonriendo, apago su cigarrillo y lo tiro al basurero de Harry.

-Lucy siempre se despierta cuando llego de madruga, y me da una lata horrenda. Por eso me vine aquí.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer, Malfoy?- pregunto Harry con una voz juguetona. Se había sentado en la cama y descubrió con agrado una taza de café caliente en su mesita de noche.

-Mami, ayer me folle a un tipo como de dos metros -soltó Malfoy con toda la desfachatez del mundo- pensé que me tocaría a mi poner el culo, pero no, resulto que a él le gustaba la idea de ponerlo.

-No sabía que hacías eso.

-¿Qué, ser vuelta y vuelta?

-No, que también te acostabas con hombres.

-¿Te molesta?- y para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy había sonado mas temeroso que desafiante. Aunque el tono había sido apenas perceptible.

-Nah, solo me hace pensar ¿Cómo puedes ser tan goloso?

-Mira, Merlín me dio este cuerpo y seria un desconsiderado si no lo ocupo con propiedad.

-Oh pobre Astoria, que debe estar pensando que su novio es una blanca paloma- Draco le lanzo una almohada.

-¡Cállate!- dijo sonriendo- Astoria es como yo, o que ¿Crees que estaría comprometido con una histérica y devota chica buena?

Harry se quito la almohada de la cara, riendo - Deberías, a ver si te encausa- dijo en tono de reproche, y esta vez se gano un pergamino enrollado de tres metros en la cabeza. Malfoy tenia excelente puntería, observo Harry.

Ese día, tomaron desayuno en el cuarto, viendo la tele muggle de Harry.

Por la tarde se fueron a la biblioteca, y Malfoy ayudo de muy mala gana a Harry a hacer un informe sobre Química Orgánica. Para la cena se fueron donde Loy, quien le conto con pelos y sañas como Draco había engatusado a ese apuesto morenazo de la noche anterior, aunque Harry tenía sus dudas, lo que él había alcanzado a ver, era que un engatusamiento mutuo.

-No es más que un desvergonzado, viene aquí y hace sus marranadas, sin ningún respeto.

-Lo sé, no sé qué hacer con él - Draco escuchaba todo sonriendo, demasiado encantado con ser el centro de atención como para rebatir.

En su fuero interno, Harry agradeció que el famoso moreno no se apareciera por el lugar. También sintió una extraña satisfacción cuando Malfoy declaro sin pizca de vergüenza que no recordaba ni su nombre.

Para cuando fueron las nueve, estaban devuelta en la habitación, con Draco usando un pijama de Harry, acomodado en la cama libre que este tenía en su habitación.

-Gracias por dejar quedarme, Lucy llevo a su novio, y es pésima para los hechizos silenciadores.

-¿Y el novio?

-peor, el pobre .

Se durmieron con la tele muggle encendida, después de haber visto Rokcy II, y Harry cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, fue consciente que era primera vez en lo que llevaban de seudo amigos, que Draco había estado un fin de semana completo con él.

* * *

Cuando Draco se entero que Harry no compartía habitación con nadie. Habían sido días de frases cargadas de ironía.

-Que conveniente, el héroe del mundo mágico, justo queda por error, solito en su habitación.

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando fui a preguntar.

-Claro, y yo, el mago más tenebroso de la historia contemporánea, tengo que compartir habitación y baño con una loca de patio.

-Lucy no tiene pinta de loca. Y claramente no eres el mago más tenebroso de la historia contemporánea.

-Es que tu no ves que hace por las mañanas esa demente escandalosa.

El asunto, ahora, medio se soluciono, con Malfoy pasando cantidades absurdas de tiempo en la habitación de Potter.

Era irónico, pero desde la semana en que Ginny había estado allí, Harry sentía que contrario a lo que uno pensaría, había comenzado a ver aun mas a Draco. Pero tampoco era tanto tiempo, pensaba Harry, había noches que no las pasaba ni ahí, ni en la habitación que compartía con Lucy.

Cierta noche, a mitad de la semana de los exámenes de primer trimestre, después de haber estado hasta mucho mas allá de media noche estudiando, Harry despertó con un concierto de quejidos y gritos ahogados nada agradables.

Por un espantoso segundo, volvió a tener trece años y rememoro todas las pesadillas que Voldemort le había causado a lo largo de su juventud.

Pero no eran sus quejidos, esta vez eran los de Malfoy, que se había quedado esa noche allí solo porque si. El rubio se removía inquieto en la cama vecina.

Harry se levanto, se movió por la oscuridad sin gafas, sabiendo donde estaba Malfoy, reconociendo su rostro en la penumbra como un borrón claro.

-Eh, Malfoy- susurro llegando a su lado, se sentó en la cama y toco el hombro de chico que no dejaba de gimotear entre sueños- Malfoy- volvió a repetir, esta vez tomando los hombros de Draco y sacudiéndolos suavemente- Despierta, es una pesadilla ¡Malfoy!

Cuando Harry sacudió con un poco mas de intensidad, Draco dio un salto y despertó, bañado en sudor. Harry lamento no traer las gafas puestas, porque no podía ver con claridad el rostro de Malfoy, pero por lo agitado de su respiración, supuso que no sería uno muy bueno.

-Potter- susurro el rubio y relajo el cuerpo. Intento acompasar su respiración y Harry se sintió en libertad de soltarlo e ir por sus gafas.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Eso creo.

-¿Me cuentas?

Malfoy se removió, Harry seguía sentado en la cama de Draco y pudo ver como este se acurrucaba entre las mantas.

-No, mejor no.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo sea grato para ninguno de los dos, Potter- respondió Malfoy, escupiendo la última palabra. Harry sintió una punzada al escucharlo, había una clase de desprecio antiguo en esa forma de decir su apellido, no se lo había escuchado a Malfoy, de ese modo, desde la Guerra.

-¿Voldemort?- pregunto, sintiendo la cólera arremolinarse en su pecho.

-Si- respondió sencillamente Malfoy- Lo siento- agrego después de una pausa interminable- No tienes la culpa, tú también lo pasaste mal- dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Voldemort, cuando supo que no pude matar a Dumbledor, se molesto mucho- Se notaba a leguas como el tono de Malfoy estaba intentando ocultar cierto dolor cuando hablaba.

-¿El cruciatus?

-No

-¿Entonces?- Harry se sorprendió ligeramente inclinado hacia Malfoy, hablando en un tono muy bajo, confidente.

-Tenía un hechizo, se hacía arder un dedo, y con ese, me picaba el pecho- susurro Malfoy, saco una mano de entre las mantas, y hundió el dedo índice en el pecho de Harry- así, una y otra vez, repitiendo "tú eres un perdedor, tú tienes la culpa de esto, tú, tú, tú".

Harry ahogo un jadeo y agradeció como su vista se había acostumbrado a la penumbra, podía ver el rostro de Malfoy muy claro, como reflejaba todo el dolor que sus palabras estaban intentando ocultar.

-¿Dolía?

-Como mil demonios, cuando se aburría, de por si tenía abierto un agujero en el pecho hasta por las costillas- Malfoy medio se enderezo y sonrió a la oscuridad, lleno de amargura- Le entretenía escucharte gritar, entre mas escándalo, mejor.

-¿Dejo marca?

-¿Has visto mi tatuaje del pecho?

-Sí, una flor- Comento, lo había visto un par de veces, pero jamás se había sentido con la confianza de preguntar.

-Es un narciso- Malfoy se removió entre las mantas, se destapo el pecho desnudo y lampiño y apunto la flor que apenas se distinguía en la penumbra, cubría una zona muy pequeña de la parte superior del pectoral derecho- Mi madre siempre venia y me ayudaba, me curaba las heridas, usaba artilugios muy antiguos para que se me sanara de inmediato, era complicado por ser una herida hecha por magia negra- Malfoy se paso la mano distraídamente por encima del dibujo- Igual me quedo una cicatriz, la odiaba, cuando todo termino, me hice el tatuaje.

Harry sintió un zumbido en los oídos, y sin darse cuenta, paso los dedos por el tatuaje de Malfoy. Se podía sentir, los relieves de lo que sería una cicatriz circular, la depresión rugosa de la piel. Imagino cuánto dolor debió provocar esa puta tortura y cuantas otras Malfoy no estaría contando.

-Yo también tengo un tatuaje- susurro, con la voz ligeramente rota, deseoso de alejar a Malfoy de esos recuerdos.

-¿Donde?

-En el trasero- susurro, sin lograr quitar por completo el timbre roto de sus palabras- pero ese es... para personas especiales- Harry se sorbió mocos que ni sabia tenia atorados en la nariz y le sonrió a su amigo- Pero te puedo mostrar el del pecho.

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad y le acaricio las mejillas a Harry, muy suavemente. Llego hasta su cabello y enterró los largos dedos en el revuelto pelo negro.

-¿Era verdad lo del Dragón?- susurro, demostrando que su voz también estaba algo rota.

-¿Qué Dragón?

-Ginny Weasley, en sexto, todos decían que tenias un Hipogrifo en el pecho, pero ella dijo que tenias un Colacuerno Húngaro, un dragón, en Slytherin me molestaron mucho con eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Con que estabas enamorado de mi en secreto.

Harry sonrió, se le ocurrió decir que de hecho, ese año estuvo enfermizamente obsesionado con él y que quizás las bromas no habían estado tan alejadas de la verdad.

-No es un dragón, señor ego- Harry se enderezo, alejando las manos de Draco de su cabello, rompiendo esa extraña cercanía a la que habían llegado. Harry ahora se sentía en un lugar más seguro, alejado de recuerdos tristes, pero a la vez, extrañaba las caricias que Draco le había estado dando en el cabello. Normal, siempre le había gustado mucho eso.

-¿Qué es entonces?- pregunto Malfoy, sin moverse, con las manos ligeramente extendidas.

Harry se paso por la cabeza el polo que usaba de pijama- Es la silueta del castillo- susurro, apuntando su pecho con el dedo. Draco levanto la mano y paso los pálidos y helados dedos por sobre el tatuaje.

-¿Cuando?

-Fue en Australia, conocí a un tipo que decía ser el mejor tatuador del continente, y ya.

-¿Estabas borracho?

-Quizás, un poco- Respondió Harry, sintiendo ligeras cosquillas con los dedos de Draco siguiendo los bordes del tatuaje en su pecho.

-Qué raro, que sea el castillo- comento Draco y alejo su mano del pecho de Harry.

-Hogwarts fueron muchas cosas buenas para mí.

-Potter...- comento Draco después de un largo silencio.

-Malfoy...

-No me gusta dormir solo.

Harry no dijo una palabra más, se volvió a poner el polo y se acostó junto a Malfoy en silencio y sin tocarlo, temeroso de romper el extraño hechizo que se había gestado entre ellos. Malfoy le dio la espalda y en apenas un susurro dijo- Gracias.

A Harry le costó mucho dormirse después de eso. Sentía arder el lugar en su pecho por donde Draco había pasado los dedos. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, con la respiración acompasada de Malfoy de fondo, prueba irrefutable de que el rubio dormía plácidamente, Harry logro caer dormido.

Cuando despertó se encontró mirando la muralla, se tardo en comprobar que estaba solo en la cama, y por extraño que le pudiera parecer , se sintió un poquito abandonado.

Se dio la vuelta, y comprobó que Malfoy estaba sentado a lo indio en la cama que se suponía era de Harry, mirando la televisión. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, comprendió que el rubio había tenido la delicadeza de poner un hechizo silenciador.

Harry se incorporo y quedo sentado en la cama vecina, Malfoy se volteo y le sonrió, movió la mano y Harry pudo escuchar claramente los agudos comentarios de una chica rubia en una serie de comedia desde la televisión muggle con el hechizo de TV por cable.

-¿Qué tal bello durmiente?- saludo alegre Malfoy.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Muy tarde, pero puse un hechizo de penumbra en las ventanas, para que no te despertara el puto sol.

-¿Hace cuanto estas levantado?- Malfoy se alzo de hombros. Harry observo su café matutino en la mesita de noche y como Draco ya estaba vestido y ya olía a tabaco. Seguro que hace un montón de horas, pensó apesadumbrado.

-Un rato- contesto finalmente el rubio.

Malfoy dormía una mierda. Dormía poco y no importaba lo que pasara la noche anterior, siempre despertaba primero que Harry. A la fecha, jamás había logrado despertar antes que él.

De golpe, Harry recordó todo el asunto de la noche anterior y se sonrojo. Sentía que había compartido algo muy intimo, que conocía una parte de Malfoy que quizás no todos conocían, que quizás no merecía conocer. Su mortificación no duro mucho, antes de darse cuenta, Malfoy le había puesto en frente un tazón con leche y cereal- ¡Come!- ordeno y Harry se encontró masticando unas crujientes hojuelas con sabor a miel.

-Entras a clases en un rato, igual que yo y en la tarde ¡Examen! - dijo Malfoy mirando la tele- Pero el viernes, nos vamos de parranda- agrego- Muchas mariconadas por el momento, mira que hablar de pesadillas, que horror.

¿Esa era su forma de agradecérselo? Harry supuso que si, ser Draco Malfoy conllevaba hablar en millones de códigos y Harry recién, después de meses de acercamientos, estaba logrando entenderlos y descifrarlos. Aun que no estaba del todo seguro si sus interpretaciones serian las correctas ¿Dormiría ahora allí, todas las noches? ¿Por eso bebía tanto, por eso se acostaba con el o la primera que se mostrara interesada? ¿Por eso se veía tan agotado y hastiado?

-¿Donde quieres ir?- Pregunto Harry, aun medio hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Donde Loy no, siento que ahí te me acartonas, iremos a un antro que conozco, uno donde ligar es estúpidamente fácil, quizás hasta tu lo logras, Potter.

-No quiero, gracias.

-Tranquilo, vas a ver que si puedes campeón.

(Continuara)


	5. Let Me Kiss You

Hice trampa, este capítulo estaba escrito hace mucho y son sincera: Tengo terror. Espero haber plasmado todo lo que quería plasmar, que se entienda lo que ellos quieren decir y en general... que les guste. Estoy muy nerviosa. Cualquier crítica, es bienvenida.

Sigo sin beta, así que sigo agradeciendo el doble a todos los que se atrevan a leer.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Saludos!

* * *

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 5: Let Me Kiss You**

_- Close your eyes, And think of someone, You physically admire__, __And let me kiss you, I've zig-zagged all over America, And I cannot find a safety haven__, __Say, would you let me cry, On your shoulder__, __I've heard that you'll will try anything twice__. __But then you open your eyes, And you see someone, That you physically despise__, __But my heart is open__, __My heart is open to you-_ Morrissey

Los viernes solo tenía clases en la tarde, así que a la una, ya estaba sentado en la sala de Fisiología Humana Mágica, listo para tomar apuntes, atención e incluso aprender algo. Para las cinco, como decía su horario estaba desocupado y para las seis, estaba en su habitación bebiendo cerveza desde la botella, con Draco Malfoy sentado en el marco de la ventana enrollando un cigarrillo de marihuana.

Como este había dicho, la semana había sido una mierda, pero los exámenes al fin habían acabado y Harry se sentía bastante conforme consigo mismo, con los resultados.

Cerca de las diez, ya estaban lo suficientemente entonados como para partir a la Luna si Draco así lo quería, pero esos no eran los planes. Salieron de la academia muertos de la risa, en la entrada Draco paro un taxi y le susurro directo al oído a Harry- Creo que seria... peligroso aparecernos.

Unas cuantas vueltas en auto, muchas risas y bromas que el conductor no alcanzaba a entender y ya estaban fuera de un antro con una larga fila en la entrada.

Dos horas más tarde, después de mucho baile y muchos margaritas, Harry estaba semi acostado en un cómodo sofá, mirando curioso como Malfoy parecía querer tocar las amígdalas de una chica con la lengua.

Junto a Harry había una muchacha que le metía mano con cada vez menos sutileza, Harry en respuesta, no hacía nada, estaba bastante entretenido en su mundo feliz, mirando el juego de luces del techo y preguntándose cuantos margaritas habían sido en el total, como para prestarle atención a la chica. Llego el momento en que esta se aburrió de la falta de entusiasmo de Harry y le dejo solo. Un segundo después, Draco se medio acostó a su lado.

-Eres un meeeemo, Potter- Harry estallo en carcajadas, la voz de Malfoy era tan nasal y afectada- Si, ríete, memo.

Draco estaba absurdamente cerca de Harry, con todo su costado pegado al cuerpo del moreno. Harry sintió un cosquilleo por el roce, amplificado por su estado medio borracho y medio drogado, y solo con eso se avivo aun mas su risa.

Malfoy lo tomo como una señal y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, Harry se retorció de la risa y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Draco sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de mover las manos por las costillas de Harry.

-¡Me gusta verte reír Potter!- le grito por encima de la ensordecedora música.

Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, aliviado, cuando Draco dejo sus costillas en paz. El rubio no se movió de su regazo y cuando Harry volvió la vista, quedo medio alucinado con Draco besando a una chica, aun montado sobre su regazo. Parpadeo varias veces, planteándose seriamente que el alcohol, las drogas y las luces quizás no eran una buena mezcla. Al menos, no todos juntos y al mismo tiempo.

El enojo lo embargo en menos de medio segundo, y con una agilidad y fuerza que creía no poseer en su estado, quito a la acaramelada pareja de encima de él. La chica y Malfoy cayeron de espaldas sobre el sofá riendo y eso a Harry lo hizo hervir aun más.

Se Desapareció, sin darse ni cuenta.

* * *

A Harry el frío le despejo las ideas. Agradeció haber rechazado los últimos tragos. Estaba en las afueras de la academia, muy lejos de la entrada, había sido una Aparición de lo más torpe. Se sentía mareado y perdido, el enojo estaba bajando sus niveles y ya no entendía que le había molestado tanto. Solo había sido una muestra más del desvergonzado estilo de vida que llevaba Malfoy, nada que no supiera ya.

Se sintió infantil.

Bufo con fuerza, metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta y enfilo, no muy compuesto, a la entrada de la Academia.

Odiaba estar ebrio y drogado, confundía sus sentimientos, no tenía mucha claridad de que pensar, pero sabía que aun estaba medio molesto y de haber tenido al rubio cerca, le habría querido gritar. Un rato, solo porque en el fondo, Harry siempre había sido un poco explosivo y gritón.

No estaba a muchos metros de la entrada, cuando un grupo de chicos, provenientes de la acera de enfrente se cruzo en su camino. Seguramente tendrían la misma edad, dieciocho y con suerte. Harry miro las pequeñas faldas de las chicas y se pregunto si no tendrían frio.

-¡Eh, mira! Un chico lindo- grito una de ellas, volteándose a verlo, mientras el grupo seguía caminando.

-¡Ana! Deja de acosar gente- dijo la voz de otra chica, pero la supuesta Ana no se movía, Harry siguió caminando, pasando por entre el grupo de amigos de Ana y esta le sonrió.

-Hola guapo- saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- Harry rio, la chica estaba tan bebida como él, le causo gracia el apelativo y su pose exageradamente casual. Ana también comenzó a reír.

-Ya me estaba yendo- susurro Harry en respuesta. Se había detenido cerca de la chica, quien no dejaba de cambiar de posturas.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no tiene vienes conmigo mejor?- dijo antes de pasar los brazos por encima de los hombros de Harry y apoyarse, sonriéndole coqueta, con la mirada ligeramente perdida.

Harry estaba algo pasmado, Ana no era fea, le recordaba un poco a cierta chica asiática con la que compartió un par de cervezas en el Caribe. Esas muestras de interés siempre lo habían desarmado, jamás se había considerado ni medianamente capaz de levantar esos intereses.

-Lo siento guapa, es que no anda solo- dijo una tercera voz, justo detrás de Harry, cortando todo su hilo de pensamientos. Intento voltearse a ver, pero el peso de Ana no le dejo mover más que la cabeza y basto para ver una parte de Draco Malfoy sonriéndole de lado a la chica.

Ana dijo algo como -Oh- miro a Malfoy un segundo y se apretó aun mas contra Harry- Tú también puedes venir- comento.

El grupo de amigos de Ana estaba a unos cuantos metros, gritándole que se apurara.

-Hoy no, otro día ¿Sí?- Malfoy se movió y desembarazo a Harry de la chica, que medio se tambaleo cuando perdió el soporte. La chica les miro medio segundo y se alzo de hombros- Que amargado- dijo por lo bajo y se fue taconeando con fuerza hacia sus amigos. El grupo, a unos cuantos metros, comenzó a gritar y reír.

Harry se quedo mirando al frente, ahora con los brazos de Malfoy apoyados sobre sus hombros. Odiaba que fuese más alto que él -Gracias- susurro, apretando los labios.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto el rubio muy cerca de su oído.

-Me quería ir- Harry comenzó a caminar, los brazos de Malfoy se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta liberarlos. Harry ya llevaba unos cuantos metros, cuando lo empujaron.

-¿No estarás enojado?

-¿Por qué estaría enojado? Total, es normal que se pongan casi a follar sobre ti- Bien, eso sí sonó enojado, recriminador y exagerado. Harry maldijo su borrachera y rogo por no estar sonrojándose.

-Fue solo un besito Potter.

-Ya.

Harry seguía caminando y Malfoy lo volvió a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza. Harry aun estaba bastante borracho y casi pierde el equilibrio. Cuando logro estabilizarse por completo, se volteo raudo e hirviendo en rabia, y se encontró con un Malfoy muerto de la risa.

Ahora fue él, quien lo empujo con fuerza. Malfoy parecía tener aun menos equilibrio que Harry, no cayó al suelo de puro milagro.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo Draco, medio molesto.

-Oye tú- Harry si estaba completamente molesto. El rubio le devolvió el empujón, de frente con las cejas fruncidas.

Antes de darse cuenta, se estaban dando golpes y empujones sin mucho estilo. Draco fue el primero en gemir de dolor por un derechazo torpe y certero en la mandíbula por parte de Harry. En respuesta, Draco le dio un empujón más fuerte, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, botándolo al suelo. Harry se golpeo pesadamente el costado del cuerpo contra el pavimento y gimió de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué estas tan enojado Potter?!- grito Malfoy, agachándose hacia él. Harry apretó los dientes, e intento ponerse de pie. Draco le volvió a empujar al piso- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz?- dijo apretadamente Harry, intentando contener la ira.

-¿Es porque no te gusta que me acueste con cualquiera? - Harry lo miro molesto y Draco le tomo las mejillas- No todos somos como tú, Potter.

-¿Cómo?

-No todos somos buenos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no soy bueno, tú lo sabes- susurro Malfoy en un tono tan claro y compuesto, que Harry sintió diluir su rabia, dejando solo el ardor de los nudillos y el dolor de los golpes que Malfoy le había logrado asestar.

-¿Quien lo dice?- Pregunto, más curioso que molesto.

-Yo lo digo.

-¿Tú que sabes?- Malfoy negó suavemente y se acerco aun más. Tenían sus frentes pegadas y Harry se sintió extraño, hacia un segundo se estaban golpeando y gritando, ahora se susurraban y acariciaban incluso con reverencia.

-No debería juntarme contigo, Potter- Dijo Malfoy, negando suavemente con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas a Harry, con su cabello largo y despeinado.

-Yo quiero juntarme contigo, Malfoy- susurro Harry, al tiempo que levantaba una mano y la apoyaba en el hombro de Draco.

Draco se removió y antes de que Harry reaccionara, estaba abrazándolo, llevando la cabeza de Harry a su pecho, acostándolo sobre su delgado cuerpo en plena acera, en una madrugada de viernes. Harry no tenía idea de la hora, pero agradeció que hubiese tan poca gente en la calle. También se sintió culpable, Malfoy estaba mucho más delgado que él, y sin embargo allí estaba, aplastándolo.

-Eres tan tonto, Potter- Draco paso las manos por el cabello de Harry- ¿En verdad solo te enojaste por un beso?

-Estaban encima de mí, Malfoy.

-Fue solo un beso, eres una niñita llorona y exagerada- Malfoy volvió a removerse, Harry se dejo hacer porque estaba cansado y porque le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Terminaron sentados, con Harry medio acomodado entre las piernas de Draco.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en alguien que te guste, físicamente- le susurro, tomándolo de las mejillas. Harry se le quedo mirando pasmado- Vamos, es un juego- le animo, sonriendo.

Se quedaron mirando algunos segundos, solo acompañados del ruido de la calle, Harry se sentía cada vez más sobrio y se lamento por eso. Dio un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Pero no pensó en nadie que le gustara, ni física ni emocionalmente. Solo pensó en Draco Malfoy con pantalones pitillo, sentado en medio de la vereda de una calle que llevaba a la academia, en alguna hora indeterminada en la madrugada de un viernes.

Harry sintió como Malfoy se acercaba, pudo sentir su aroma a alcohol, cigarro y otras cosas, y como le susurraba en los labios- Y déjame besarte.

El beso en sí, fue nada, fue un roce de labios, el suspiro retenido de Harry y el cadencioso toque de los labios tibios y húmedos de Malfoy. No hubo pasión, ni lenguas, ni saliva, ni nada. Harry apenas estaba procesado aquello, cuando Malfoy se alejo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos cuantos segundos y cuando los abrió, Malfoy estaba justo _ahí_, mirándole con un rostro tan tranquilo y calmo, que Harry tuvo que sonreírle.

- Pero, abres los ojos y ves a alguien, a alguien que físicamente desprecias- Susurro Malfoy. Harry jadeo y el rubio se alejo, y mientras se ponía de pie, agrego- Morrissey.

Harry no entendía nada, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. Agradeció el que el rubio no pidiera palabras o entendimiento.

Se ayudaron y lograron ponerse de pie, se fueron juntos a la Academia. Al llegar al edificio A, Malfoy le abrió la puerta de la habitación a Harry y se fue a la suya, al final del pasillo, dejando a Harry de pie frente al umbral de su puerta abierta. No se vieron hasta el domingo en la tarde.

* * *

-Deberían comer algo verde, ya saben, algún vegetal.

-Si Loy, deberíamos- Estaban almorzando, era domingo por la tarde y Malfoy como de costumbre no tenía ni una ensalada en su plato.

-Lo digo enserio, ahora son jóvenes, pero cuando viejos les pesara.

-Si Loy - Volvió a contestar Draco sonriendo. A todas luces se notaba la condescendencia. Harry sonrió y miro su pastel de carne.

-Yo tengo ensalada- dijo.

-Tú eres tan lindo Harry- susurro Loy y le apretó la mejilla- ya me voy, si dejo mucho tiempo a los chicos solos, se suben por las murallas- Loy se levanto, antes de irse le revolvió el cabello a Draco.

-Está enamorada de ti, Potter- Draco se llevo un montón de papas fritas a la boca, con tenedor y todo.

-Si Malfoy.

-Quiere verduras con Potter.

-Si Malfoy- Harry comenzó a comer y Draco no dejo de sonreírle. El asunto de "Loy está enamorada de Potter" había partido cuando Loy comento que el encanto de los ingleses estaba justo ahí, en Harry -Eres como el prototipo del buen británico, la razón por la cual vienen las extranjeras de paseo, querido.

-Deberíamos ir de farra por ahí, así te emborracho y me aprovecho de ti, la otra noche casi lo logro.

-Casi- susurro Harry, concentrado en su plato.

No había querido pensar en el viernes en la noche, había decido bloquear ese pensamiento y esperar pacientemente a que desapareciera. Hermione siempre decía que el tiempo lo cura todo y Harry creía que era una idea genial, porque estaba seguro de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. Por mucho que Psicología I dijera que lo mejor era echarlo todo afuera, Harry tenía sus serias dudas.

-¿Qué tienes mañana en la mañana Potter?

-Ni lo pienses, mañana es lunes.

-Yo no tengo clases en la mañana.

-Yo si- dijo Harry pesadamente, antes de llevarse un trozo particularmente grande de pastel de carne a la boca. Malfoy le sonrió.

-Seré solo yo- comento finalmente. Harry no se esperaba eso y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara la sorpresa. Siguió masticando, un poco más lento de lo estrictamente necesario -¿Puedo llegar a tu habitación?- Harry le miro y al parecer reflejo duda, por que el rubio agrego- Lucy me castra si llego de madrugada un domingo.

Harry pensó- Debería- pensó- Alguien debería hacerlo, sucio libertino- pero termino de tragar y dijo- voy a poner un hechizo silenciador en el baño y en la otra cama, no hagas ruido.

Malfoy asintió lleno de risa.

Siguieron comentando cosas de la Academia mientras terminaban de comer, Malfoy dijo que mañana tenía una ayudantía y que casi se la sabia de memoria. Harry le escucho medio ido en sus pensamientos. Se fue solo a la Academia, con Malfoy empinándose una jarra de cerveza de barril tras él.

No entendía a Malfoy, sus acercamientos, sus juegos, sus bromas. Sabía que Malfoy no estaba listo ni quería algo serio con nadie, tenía un plan, una historia ya en proceso, igual que Harry y ese puto beso y todos los tonteos hasta la fecha, no eran más que un montón de tonterías. Malfoy era una persona muy desequilibrada, muy carente de afecto, muy traumada.

_-Como yo- _pensó.

Y solo está en búsqueda de apoyo. Es errático y volátil y era normal.

-Es normal- Normal que sea promiscuo y ligero de moral. Normal que ande dando besos y esas cosas, normal, porque esta tan necesitado de afecto y cariño, que lo necesita, sea como sea y de donde sea que provenga, solo busca contacto humano.

A la fecha, Harry no le había visto recibir ni una sola carta, jamás había comentado nada de nadie que fuese externo a la Academia, o que no fuese del Bar de Loy o algún ligue casual. De la primera que sabía, era de Astoria y en tres meses, no había habido carta o noticia alguna de ella. No al menos algo que compartiera con Harry, solo sabía que Astoria existía y que algún día se casaría con Draco.

Le costó mucho trabajo dormirse y cuando lo logro, fue un sueño ligero, lleno de pesadillas y sobresaltos. A ratos sentía que despertaba, sentía sombras y movimiento, pero el sopor lo invadía y se volvía a dormir.

Despertó en plena madrugada, bañado en sudor, después de un sueño intranquilo y a saltos. Le costó trabajo regular la respiración y enfocar la mirada, la habitación estaba apenas iluminada por un amanecer naciente y aun todo era penumbras y sombras.

Se giro en el remolino de mantas que era su cama y se encontró con un bulto durmiente en la cama de al lado -Malfoy- susurro.

-Casi- Harry dio un salto y enfoco la miope vista hacia la voz. Había alguien ahí, sentado en el marco de la ventana y Harry estuvo casi seguro de quien sería. Alargo la mano a la mesita de noche y alcanzo las gafas.

-Malfoy- dijo esta vez, enfocando con claridad la imagen de Draco Malfoy sentado en el marco de la ventana, apenas iluminado desde atrás con el creciente amanecer. Giro la vista al bulto de la cama de al lado- ¿Quién es?

-No sabía qué hacer con ella- Harry guardo silencio, esperando mayores explicaciones, Malfoy pareció entenderlo- Se llama Lana, es de segundo, una compañera de clases, me la encontré ayer, en el antro al que fui.

-Ah.

-Llegamos muy tarde, quizás su compañera se molestaba- Harry asintió y se volvió a acostar. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas y deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a dormirse.

Claro, él había puesto hechizos silenciadores, por eso no había escuchado nada, pero había sentido vibrar su magia y toda la intranquilidad de su sueño, se debía a ese movimiento. Malfoy estaba en ropa interior, era asquerosamente obvio que habían estado follando, porque la habitación apestaba a eso.

Puto Malfoy.

Harry percibió movimiento, sabía que Malfoy se estaba moviendo por la habitación, sintió una parte de su cama hundirse y se obligo a sí mismo a hacer peso muerto y no ceder un ápice.

-Vete Malfoy- gruño, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Lo siento- susurro Malfoy muy cerca de su cara, Harry lo sentía justo a su lado, en el pequeño espacio que Harry no alcanzaba a cubrir en el colchón y agradeció haberse cubierto hasta la frente con las mantas- Estaba borracho- se excuso Malfoy.

-¿Ya no?

-Tome una posición- Malfoy paso las manos por los costados de Harry y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, sobre las mantas- Lo siento.

-No importa.

-Ella no es nadie.

-Lo sé.

-Para la próxima vez, me acuesto contigo.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le apretaba, al igual que la garganta. No quería pensar en nada, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

-No quiero una próxima vez- dijo finalmente, rogando porque su voz no fuese estrangulada.

-Como tú quieras- Draco se levanto y si Harry pensó que al fin se iría a la cama con la tal Lana se equivoco en redondo. Suspiro y relajo el cuerpo. Malfoy no se había ido a la otra cama, se había levantado para tomar las mantas y descubrir el espacio que antes había ocupado. Harry ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando Malfoy estaba acostado detrás de él -¿Ya se te quito el enojo?- Harry no dijo nada, estaba pasmado, descolocado y bastante impresionado. No tenía idea que decir o que hacer, una parte de su mente gritaba- ¡Échalo!- mientras que la otra susurraba piadosa -Pobrecillo, esta tan solo.

Malfoy no espero contestación, paso sus manos confianzudamente por el pecho de Harry y enredo sus piernas con las de él, en un abrazo poderoso y estrecho. Harry podía sentir el pecho desnudo de Malfoy contra su espalda, al igual que sus delgadas piernas rozarse contra las de él. Sentía la cara arder.

-No te enojes, Potter- susurro y Harry estuvo seguro de que se durmió al instante.

Harry tuvo ganas de llorar, se sentía en absoluto descolocado, pero la respiración acompasada de Malfoy le termino por relajar. No entendía nada. Aun cuando su corazón estuviese desbocado, logro volver a dormirse, esta vez en un sueño profundo y reparador, mucho más corto que el anterior.

(continuara)


	6. Poison Heart

¡Saludos!

Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo este fic. Pido disculpas por las demoras, la vida real es la única culpable de que me pierda, pero son esos comentarios y marcados favoritos los que me han hecho volver, no saben cuánto se los agradezco, son las máximas musas.

Y traigo maravillosas noticias TENGO BETA, es lo mejor del mundo, la linda de Maye Malfter, quien es la responsable de todo esto (infinito AMOR a ella, que siempre me está dando ánimos y cariños y todo lo que podría necesitar una escritora aficionada).

* * *

**You Know I'm Not Good**

**Capitulo 6: Poison Heart **

_Making friends with a homeless torn up man, He just kind of smiles, it really shakes me up, There's danger on every corner but I'm okay, Walking down the street trying to forget yesterday_

The Ramones

Harry miró una vez más su botella, aún estaba medio llena, y si estaba medio llena no había razón para sentirse medio borracho ¿verdad?

Volvió la vista al espacio donde un montón de personas se empujaban y correaban a una banda tributo que Harry no conocía. Tampoco que conociera a la banda a quien le estaban haciendo tributo de todos modos. Cuando Harry lo dio de excusa para no ir, Malfoy casi se ahoga de la risa, lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró de todas formas.

Estaba en un antro en donde lo único que vendían era cerveza, rubia o negra, tenía poquísima luz y el baño parecía listo para la clausura sanitaria.

— ¡Los muggles no tienen magia, pero mierda que han sabido hacer buena música! —le gritó Malfoy por encima del ensordecedor ruido. Harry asintió por inercia.

El lugar estaba repleto de humo y por todos lados habían chicos fumando cosas que a leguas no eran cigarrillos. Y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que era normal que se sintiera medio mareado, porque entre el humo y el juego de luces, imposible que fuese de otra forma.

Draco se perdía a ratos irregulares dentro de la masa palpitante, resurgía después de unos cuantos minutos, con el cabello revuelto y con cada vez más sudor encima. Hacía mucho que se había rendido de intentar convencer a Potter de meterse en el público, gritar y saltar.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de música es!

— ¡¿Qué importa?!

Pero Harry había sido claro. Él se quedaba en un costado, bebiendo cerveza negra e intentando entender las letras que un chico apenas mayor que él, berreaba con intensidad.

Era increíble que aun medio de toda esa distorsión, con todo ese ruido que apenas lo dejaba pensar, su mente fuese capaz de pasar los últimos acontecimientos, una y otra vez, en el mismo silencio en que habían ocurrido. Ni todos los gritos de los centenares de chicos y chicas metaleras lograban acallar el ruido que producía Draco Malfoy cuando dormía justo detrás de su espalda.

Harry finalmente nunca le vio a cara a la chica, a la tal Lana, porque cuando se levantó, ya no estaba. Y eso no había sido lo único increíble, porque ese día, como única vez en su corta historia, se despertó antes que Draco.

Sin embargo, a la fecha, aún no habían hablado del tema. Esa mañana de lunes, Harry intentó levantarse para ir al baño y despertó de inmediato a Malfoy, quien le sonrió abiertamente, como si la noche anterior no hubiese llegado de madrugada a follar con una chica en la cama de al lado.

Harry había tenido que ir a clases, aún cuando su mente se quedó en la habitación. Dejó a un Draco envuelto en mantas que le miraba risueño y le molestaba con bromas infantiles y absurdas, tal como lo había hecho un montón de mañanas anteriores.

Y ahora, era jueves y mañana sería viernes y Harry solo tenía clases en la tarde, así que no había excusa que valiera para perderse un tributo a alguna banda muggle que Draco había descubierto y coronado como una de sus favoritas.

Con el pasar de los días Harry entendió que lo que había pasado el domingo en la cabeza de Draco no significaba nada, que el haber dormido juntos, _literalmente_, había sido la disculpa perfecta, que Harry lo había perdonado y no había motivo para seguir enojados.

El martes había tocado taller práctico de Anatomía Mágica, que tenía que ver con usar hechizos para poder examinar la fisiología de los pacientes. Draco, como no, era el ayudante estrella de la materia, usando su túnica celeste, perfectamente peinado, había ido directo hasta Harry una vez iniciada la clase.

— ¿Sabes hacer el hechizo exploratorio? —preguntó, en un perfecto tono y lenguaje, todo muy profesional y serio.

—Sí, el de revelación ¿No?

Malfoy negó suavemente, sonriendo saco su varita y dijo— Mira —lanzó un hechizo no verbal y un hilo de magia dorada envolvió sus manos. Harry lo miró atento, Malfoy volvió a mover la varita y esta vez el hilo envolvió las manos de Harry, que apenas sintió un cosquilleo—. Toca —ordenó, apuntando el miembro perfectamente ampuntado, muerto y conservado con magia, que tenían sobre la mesa de exposición.

Harry paso los dedos enguantados por sobre la piel del tobillo, y pudo ir sintiendo formas y relieves más profundos, no precisamente de la piel. Alejo los dedos y se quedó mirando a Malfoy.

—Con ese hechizo, puedes sentir los relieves y las formas de tejidos más profundos, si cierras los ojos, los vas a poder visualizar como en un foco algo desenfocado, pero eso sumado a las sensaciones, es mucho más útil para detectar algo extraño que el hechizo revelador —dijo Malfoy, en un tono catedrático. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y paso las manos confianzudamente por la pierna cercenada—. Tiene dos coágulos del porte de una cereza, con toda la zona infartada de alrededor —Malfoy abrió los ojos y se incorporó, miró a Harry de forma retadora y dijo—Búscalos.

Harry había pasado sus buenos veinte minutos explorando la pierna, tratando de coordinar lo que veía con lo que sus manos sentían. La visión era más que desenfocada, era borrosa y algo imprecisa. Se podían ver las capas de tejidos según la presión que aplicara, que tampoco tenía que ser mucha, Harry apenas tenía que apretar con algo de fuerza para lograr enfocar el hueso. Era increíble palpar los músculos, los nervios, las facies, las texturas y las formas.

—Los nervios casi siempre siguen a los vasos sanguíneos, recuerda la anatomía fisiológica, guíate por eso —susurraba Draco cerca de él. Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no lo desconcentrara.

Cuando encontró uno de los coágulos, justo detrás de la pantorrilla, sonrió. La imagen era borrosa pero acorde con lo que sus manos podían palpar— ¡Aquí! —dijo feliz, abriendo los ojos. Malfoy estaba apoyado en la mesa y le sonrió.

—Bien —dijo y se incorporó. Harry tenía las manos fijas en el coágulo, intentando memorizar su forma y consistencia.

—Creí que sería más blando, parece una roca.

—La magia lo conserva bastante bien, así que en vivo es bastante parecido.

—Increíble —Susurró Harry, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar enfocar una vez más el aspecto del coágulo y la zona adyacente. Sintió a Malfoy moverse y pensó que se habría ido a otra mesa, pero no. Malfoy puso las manos sobre las de Harry y apretó.

—Sigue el lecho sanguíneo, fíjate en cómo se pone antes y después —comentó—. Es más... rugoso —Harry asintió e intentó percatarse de eso, del coágulo en la pierna inerte y no en la mano de Malfoy sobre la suya. Le costó su resto, pero sintió manejar la situación. Se movieron por parte del musculo y los nervios inflamados.

Cuando Malfoy al fin lo soltó, Harry respiró hondo.

—Se siente muy claro —comentó, porque no sabía que otra cosa decir.

—Es práctica, cuando te acostumbras, con apenas sentir vibraciones o cambios de textura puedes detectar cosas extrañas, como micro infartos, hemorragias, inflamaciones y esas cosas —Harry se volteó y asintió solícito a todo lo que Malfoy le decía—. Mira —dijo el rubio, antes de levantar las manos y tocar la cara de Harry—, puedo sentir los músculos y los tendones de tu cara, la perfecta forma de tu mandíbula —Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y un rictus de concentración en las cejas—. Puedo sentir los nervios pulsando y como... —Malfoy abrió los ojos y le sonrió —Todo se tensa.

Quitó las manos y Harry recordó que tendría que decir algo. Decidió molestarse y decir— Aprovechado.

Harry se empino la botella, de la nada se había vuelto a molestar con el recuerdo de esa tontería, aún cuando habían pasado días. Cuando bajó el brazo, una chica le estaba sonriendo a un suspiro de distancia. La chica tenía el escote más pronunciado que Harry hubiese visto, con los brazos descubiertos y una pose a todas luces incitadora.

—Eh ¿Te gusta? —Y Harry no supo si le hablaba de la música, del tributo, del antro, de la cerveza o su escote. Decidió asentir, porque la chica estaba sonriendo mucho, sería mala educación no hacerlo de vuelta.

—

Si a Harry le hubiesen dicho que terminaría la madrugada de jueves por la noche, borracho de cerveza y porros, gritando canciones de una banda de rock clásica, con una chica apretándose contra su cuerpo, seguramente habría dicho— Ja —Y si hubiesen agregado, lo estarás pasando de maravilla, habría agregado—Ja, ja, ja.

Pero era la realidad

La chica se llama Sara y tenía una sonrisa demasiado siniestra como para serle indiferente.

—Son tributo a The Ramones —Le grito al oído, un poco antes de arrastrarlo hasta la zona donde todo ese montón de chicos saltaban y se golpeaban. Harry ya se había bebido unas cuantas cervezas y había aceptado de lo que sea que Sara estuviese fumando, así que ¿Entonado? un poco.

De tanto en tanto, localizaba a Malfoy, el local no era tan grande y nadie era tan rubio. De vez en cuento, sus miradas se cruzaban y Draco siempre le miraba igual, sonriendo, hasta el tope de satisfecho. Harry imaginó que si se levantaba a Sara quizás hasta le hacía barra. Así que, cuando Sara se volteó y le sonrió, Harry atinó a hacer lo que todas las señas le decían que debía hacer. Se hundió en uno de los besos más apasionados y sucios de su vida. Sara tenía un aro en la lengua, y la hacía ondular de maravilla y junto con la lengua, le estaba haciendo ondular todo. El griterío de alrededor no hacía más que condimentar la sensación de libertad que Harry estaba experimentando.

Sara tenía curvas pronunciadas y muy poca ropa. Tenía poca vergüenza y tenía mucha lengua, a Harry hacía mucho que no lo dominaban de esa forma. Hacía mucho que alguien no hundía los dedos en su cabello y lo hacía gemir a besos y restregones medio indecentes. Por un maravilloso segundo, Harry solo tuvo en la cabeza el sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Era un bucle y quizás el tener a la novia tan lejos era la culpa de todas las tonterías que había estado pensando y haciendo en el último tiempo, las que pensaba y hacía con Malfoy para ser más precisos. Quizás la respuesta era esa, una rubia pechugona que le hiciera olvidar que existían chicos raquíticos de buenos modales.

Empezaron los acordes de una nueva canción, y Sara se separó de su boca de inmediato, para berrear con fuerza— ¡POISON HEART!

A Harry el desconcierto le duro entre diez y quince segundos, porque de inmediato, todo el local dejo de golpearse y cabecear, y comenzaron a correar la canción. Harry sintió como alguien le abrazaba desde atrás y le separaba de los brazos de Sara, quien sonrió de lado, sin dejar de gritar la canción del corazón envenenado.

Era Draco, Harry borracho y todo lo supo, quizás por su olor o por las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. Malfoy también estaba correando la canción, pero mucho más suave, directo al oído de Harry.

—_Making friends with a homeless torn up man, he just kind of smiles, it really shakes me up_...—Harry se sintió estremecer, entre la letra, los segundos significados y el peso de Draco en su espalda. Tenía la mente embotada.

Pero no alcanzó a pasar nada.

Justo cuando la canción comenzaba los acordes finales, Harry sintió como Malfoy caía como peso muerto sobre su espalda, sumado a un desgarrador grito. El mundo en menos de medio segundo se volvió un caos total.

Harry aún medio borracho y drogado, intentó entender que pasaba, intentó retener el cuerpo de Malfoy, quien se retorcía en dolor, Harry se volteó y lo supo. La luz verde que venía desde el acceso al antro era la inconfundible marca tenebrosa.

Harry reaccionó en apenas unos segundos, el cuerpo de Malfoy se estaba convulsionando, era obvio que estaba siendo hechizado. Alcanzó su varita e intentó identificar a los atacantes. Media docena de mascaras de Mortífagos estaban desperdigadas por entre el público. Harry supo de inmediato que Malfoy no era el único siendo hechizado.

Los gritos de dolor y miedo reemplazaron todo el bullicio de hacia un rato, la banda ya no estaba en la tarima, pero si sus instrumentos, volcados y abandonados. Mientras el juego de luces continuaba, la gente corría al rededor buscando refugio, o una forma de salir de allí.

Harry se demoró apenas un instante en escanear la escena y comenzó a lanzar hechizos. Desarmó a dos de los enmascarados y sintió como Malfoy dejo de convulsionar a sus pies.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó y se agachó junto a él, Draco abrió los ojos e intento enfocar, tenía la frente surcada en sudor con un profundo rictus de dolor.

Se incorporó en un suspiro— ¡Cuidado! —apartó a Harry del camino de un hechizo. Harry se lanzó a un lado y Draco al otro. Harry sintió arder en llamas su pierna derecha cuando un hechizo lo impactó.

Pudo escuchar con toda claridad como un Mortífago gritaba— ¡Potter! —por encima del ensordecedor escándalo. En menos de medio segundo, tres Mortífagos desfilaban hacia él. Harry miró al rededor, habían muchos muggles en el piso retorciéndose de dolor o inconscientes. Harry sentía su pierna cubierta de brazas al rojo vivo, por más que no pudiera verlas. De todas formas intento lanzar maldiciones.

Malfoy estaba jadeando a su lado, aun temblando, blandió la varita hacia los atacantes y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones no verbales. Sin embargo había mucha gente a los alrededores y Harry fue perfectamente consciente de que Draco no quería hacerles daño.

Vio como unos cuantos hechizos le golpearon, pero no logro ver el daño, Draco ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, cerca de la puerta de acceso, donde algunos Mortífagos se habían puesto a maldecir a quien se les cruzaran.

Harry volvió a escuchar fuerte y claro— ¡Potter!

Uno de los Mortífagos cayó a causa de una maldición lanzada por Harry, pero otro le lanzó un hechizo de golpe en el brazo izquierdo, Harry escuchó amplificado el sonido de un hueso roto, pero el dolor de la pierna quemada era mayor, jadeo con fuerza y se obligó a no gritar, no quería alertar a Draco, quien seguía en pie atacando. El crucio fue lo último que necesita. Harry supo que caería inconsciente cuando la vista comenzó a nublarse. Vio como las luces de colores del local se unían a todos los hechizos que estaban volando por sobre su cabeza. Estaba cayendo al piso en cámara lenta, y todo era nebuloso. Lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente, fue un cuerpo desplomarse sobre él. La pierna le ardió hasta el último momento de lucidez.

—


End file.
